


Life on the Catwalk, Life on the Backstage

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Flirting, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giovanni Sakaki has just gotten out of a scandal involving an illegitimate child and his manager is begging him to lay low for a while. This plan is immediately torpedoed when he has a photoshoot with a mysterious, androgynous model named Cyrus who has an aloof attitude and legs for days. Giovanni wants them, but they seem to look right past him. Fortunately, Giovanni has always enjoyed challenges...</p><p>Model AU with nonbinary!Cyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -rubs hands- Let's do this! Model AU, or Giovanni-is-a-filthy-minded-man-and-thinks-with-his-dick AU. The title is a stand-in until I come up with something better.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warning for lowkey misgendering. Giovanni fucks up with pronouns a few times.

“So this person I’m having the shoot with. Who is he?” Giovanni asked, blowing cigarette smoke out of his lungs.

 

“Cyrus?” Ariana, his assistant, said, “Well, they are relatively new in modeling, they started only a few years ago. They’re into this androgynous look. So much so that no one knows about their real gender. It doesn’t help that they frequently model both male _and_ female clothing,” she explained, opening her file and taking out two pictures. One of them had a turquoise-haired, thin man in a suit, sitting on a bench and looking bored. The other had a turquoise-haired woman in an over-sized sweater lying on a bed, also looking bored.

 

Giovanni had to do a double-take when he realized that the two pictures were of the same person.

 

“That’s them modelling Lysandre’s suit from this spring and Valerie’s sweater from last winter, respectively,” Ariana said.

 

Giovanni was looking back and forth between the pictures, starting to see the similarities, mostly the cheekbones and the jaded, faraway look in the person’s eyes.

 

“They are very protective of their privacy so not much is known of them. Only that they’re 27 years old. People don’t even know if Cyrus is their real name,” Ariana continued.

 

Giovanni couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sweater picture, especially the lily white slivers of thigh that peeked from under the hem of the sweater and the tops of the over-the-knee socks. The skin looked so delicate and fragile… Giovanni was sure he could mark it easily if he sank his teeth into it. He wouldn’t even have to bite that hard. His mouth watered just thinking about it.

 

“Giovanni?” Ariana asked with a sharp tone.

 

Giovanni snapped out of his thoughts. “Does she have any other expressions than stoned?” he asked, pretending to not care.

 

“That’s _their_ trademark,” Ariana said, emphasising the pronoun. “Also, stop that.”

 

Giovanni blinked. “Stop what?”

 

“You have that look,” Ariana said sharply.

 

“What look?”

 

Ariana narrowed her eyes. “Don’t think I have forgotten about the _last incident_ ,” she hissed.

 

Giovanni winced. Bringing that up was a low blow.

 

One of Giovanni’s former lovers had come to public with a child that she claimed was his. DNA tests were made and sure enough, the kid was Giovanni’s. Giovanni had barely gotten out of a scandal by promising her to pay for child support if she promised to not make a big deal out of it. Of course, the woman had taken the money and ran, disappearing from the news. The media soon forgot about Giovanni’s illegitimate son.

 

But then again, that was only a few weeks ago.

 

“I swear, I had _no_ idea she got pregnant! The boy was a surprise to _me_ as well!”

 

Ariana glared at him. Normally a glare like that (especially from a lady) would have gone straight to his cock, but from Ariana it was _terrifying_. She grabbed Giovanni’s tie and pulled him close. “That is why I tell you to wear a condom,” she hissed, voice terrifyingly smooth and calm. She let go of his tie and continued with a lighter tone: “That and I’m worried you’d get a weird, unheard-of freak STD and your dick falls off.”

 

Giovanni shuddered. “ _Mio Dio_ , Ariana. Don’t even _joke_ about that.”

 

Ariana grinned, and Giovanni could see the horns growing on her head.

 

Archer appeared. “You guys ready? The photographer is here.”

 

Giovanni snuffed his cigarette out. “Yes.” He was more interested in meeting Cyrus.

 

Ariana grabbed his arm before he could take a step. “About Cyrus. They are not a ‘she’ or a ‘he’. Their pronouns are ‘they’. Please stick to those.”

 

Giovanni frowned in confusion, but nodded. “I will try?” Using a plural pronoun when talking about a singular person? A bit weird, but whatever.

 

They got into the studio and met the photographer, who started talking. There was also a group of four that Giovanni eyed while she talked.

 

“Thank you for coming here today,” the photographer, a blue-haired woman said, “My name is Mable. We’re shooting a commercial and promo pictures for Lysandre’s new aftershave.”

 

There was a blue-haired man holding a binder and a cup of take-out coffee. Giovanni assumed that was Cyrus’ manager. Then there was a red-haired petite woman with an apron with deep pockets filled with make-up brushes. Make-up artist, obviously. Then there was a purple-haired, curvy woman holding a half-empty tray of take-out coffee. She was also wearing an apron similar to the red-haired girl, only hers was filled with spray bottles and combs. Hair stylist.

 

“I talked to Lysandre about what kind of image he wants for this cologne,” Mable continued, reading out of a notebook, “and he requested an office after hours for the setting, when everyone else has gone home. He wants a sense of mischief and secrecy, like you are two teenagers sneaking out at 8 in the evening.”

 

Then there was _Cyrus_. She - no, _they_ were wearing a pair of form-fitting yoga pants and a huge hoodie. Their light teal hair was on a messy bun at the nape of their skull and their face was partially hidden by a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, but not hidden enough to cover the sharp, sharp cheekbones. They were gingerly sipping from a cup of take-out coffee and looking incredibly bored, like in the pictures Giovanni had seen.

 

 _They really don’t have any other expressions_ , Giovanni mused.

 

“I’ll explain the rest later, go get dressed and dolled up,” Mable said, motioning them to go.

 

Giovanni, however, made a beeline to Cyrus. He put on his most charming smile and held out his hand. “You must be Cyrus,” he said.

 

Cyrus blinked and took his hand, giving it a one loose shake. Their hand was cool against Giovanni’s.

 

”Yes, that is me,” they said in a monotone voice. Their voice was a little deeper than Giovanni had expected, but it wasn’t bad. Giovanni found himself wondering what Cyrus would sound like impaled on Giovanni’s cock.

 

“You are Giovanni Sakaki, I assume,” Cyrus said slowly, still monotone, “Nice to meet you.” They didn’t smile.

 

“The pleasure is all mine,” Giovanni smirked and bowed his head to press his lips to Cyrus’ knuckles. When he lifted his eyes back up again, Cyrus looked mildly surprised.

 

They quickly collected themself. “We should go get our make-up done.” They pulled their hand away from Giovanni’s and started walking to the make-up tables. Giovanni’s eyes moved down to Cyrus’ ass, only to be disappointed that it was covered by the huge hoodie they were wearing. Oh well.

 

They sat down at the make up chairs and Giovanni chatted with Cyrus, who replied with one syllable sentences. Giovanni didn’t let that discourage him. Maybe Cyrus was just shy. Giovanni was sure he would draw them out of their shell sooner or later.

 

After the make-up the models separated to their dressing rooms. Ten minutes later Giovanni emerged in a pair of suit pants, a white shirt and a simple, muted red tie. It took another ten minutes before Cyrus appeared as well.

 

Giovanni had to do a double take.

 

Cyrus’ hair was now on a neater bun at the back of their head and there were a pair of cat-eyed glasses perched on their nose. They were dressed in a loose-fitting baby blue blouse and - dear Arceus - a black pencil skirt. Giovanni had always had a weakness for pencil skirts. Especially paired with gorgeous legs - and what gorgeous legs those were! Slender, but still shapely, and they seemed to go on _forever_.

 

Giovanni could feel himself starting to smirk hungrily. “Hello, nurse,” he said, “you look absolutely _stunning_.”

 

Cyrus gave him a bored look. “Thank you.”

 

 _Two_ syllables. Giovanni _knew_ Cyrus would start warming up to him.

 

Mable clapped her hands to catch their attention. “Now about the shoot. The theme is a secret office affair,” Mable said.

 

Archer and Ariana froze beside Giovanni.

 

“So everyone has gone home, the office is empty,” Mable explained, “Our protagonist, that’s Mr Sakaki, has been trying to woo an ice queen, that’s Cyrus, but to no avail. But now that you’re alone, the protagonist approaches the ice queen once more, but this time it’s different.  The ice queen is finally warming up and a small spark ignites the smoldering passion to an open flame. Any questions this far?”

 

“Yes.” Archer lifted his hand. “Why weren’t we informed about the subject of the shoot earlier?”

 

Mable blinked. “What do you mean?”

 

“You might be aware that there was some… controversy, around my client.”

 

Mable nodded slowly. “Oh yeah, I remember that.”

 

“We think it might not be wise to have him involved in a shoot that implies that he-”

 

Giovanni laughed and clapped Archer’s shoulder. “Relax, Archer. Everyone has forgotten about that already. Doing this shoot won’t kill me.”

 

“Just your reputation,” Ariana muttered sourly.

 

Mable hesitated. “So… you’re going to do this?”

 

Giovanni and Archer exchanged a long look before Archer sighed and shook his head. “Yes. We are going to do this,” the manager said defeatedly.

 

Giovanni shot Cyrus a smile to which they responded with a dull stare.

 

Mable relaxed and smiled. “Oh, good.” She continued explaining what they would do for the shoot. First they’d film a short clip to show on TV, then they’d take pictures for billboards and magazines.

 

“Now remember, secrecy, mischief, passion,” Mable instructed.

 

Giovanni and Cyrus moved to their positions. There were some binders and papers, a bottle of cologne and a desk for props.

 

The first thing the models were to do was to pretend they were doing something. cyrus pretended to show some “important graphs” from the papers, they would make eye contact, Cyrus would give him a heated look and Giovanni would kiss them. They would move towards the desk and Giovanni would lift Cyrus onto it.

 

“Sounds easy enough,” Giovanni grinned, giving a look at Cyrus.

 

Cyrus received the look with no change in their expression. They turned to Mable. “Will there be any close ups of our feet?”

 

“Feet?” Mable asked, “I don’t think so. Why are you asking?”

 

“I’m taller than Sakaki in these heels. I thought I should take them off to even the height difference.”

 

“Oh yeah, good point,” Mable said, “Do take them off, we’ll avoid shots of your feet.”

 

Cyrus kicked their heels off and became good five centimeters shorter.

 

Mable nodded. “That does look a lot better. Good thinking.” Then she clapped her hands. “Everyone, to your positions!”

 

Giovanni and Cyrus walked to the stage and Cyrus grabbed a stack of papers. They lifted them to Giovanni’s sight and pointed at it. “Look at this fascinating piece of paper,” they deadpanned.

 

“It sure is fascinating,” Giovanni agreed, wrapping an arm around their waist.

 

Cyrus turned to him and gave him a… well, that certainly was a _look_ , but not the _heated_ or _passionate_ look that Mable had requested.

 

“Cut!” Mable called out, “Let’s try that again.”

 

Cyrus nodded, looking… actually slightly flustered? They tried _the look_ again, only to look… Oh good lord…

 

“I’m not an actor,” Cyrus muttered, a delicate flush rising to their cheeks, “I cannot imitate this. I’m sorry.”

 

Mable sighed. “That’s okay. We’ll think of something else.” She rubbed her temples.

 

“I could initiate the kiss,” Cyrus offered, almost bashfully. Giovanni found it endlessly endearing.

 

“Yeah, let’s try that,” Mable agreed, “Action!”

 

Cyrus’ face flashed back to the cool indifference so fast that it almost gave Giovanni whiplash.

 

The two settled back to the starting point and went through the motions again. Giovanni rested his hand on Cyrus’ waist and pulled them closer. Cyrus braced a hand on Giovanni’s chest and Giovanni’s breath hitched a little. Cyrus closed in and kissed Giovanni, with more force than Giovanni had expected from them.

 

Giovanni pulled them closer and kissed them back, nipping their lip with his teeth. He felt a sharp intake of breath from Cyrus and he smirked, gently pushing Cyrus towards the table. Giovanni grasped Cyrus’ thighs and gently lifted them up, settling them on the table.

 

“Cut!” Mable called out. “Excellent. That looked amazing. Well done, everyone!”

 

Reluctantly Giovanni pulled away from where he was comfortably nestled between Cyrus’ legs. He shot them a smile. “That wasn’t bad, now was it?”

 

Cyrus’ face was carefully blank, but in this close distance Giovanni could see their cheeks were a little flushed. Cyrus slid down from the desk and didn’t reply.

 

Petrel and Cyrus’ make-up artist appeared and started fixing their make up.

 

“Juuuust fixing your lips a bit, boss,” Petrel said, “Lip gloss smears so easily.”

 

Giovanni just hummed, staying still so Petrel could work better.

 

“You’re so lucky,” Petrel grinned, “to get to make out with a hottie like them.”

 

Giovanni smiled coolly. “I know.”

 

“Such a shame they took off the heels though,” Petrel continued, “Those legs look amazing enough on their own, but with heels they are just…” Petrel sighed. “...outta this world.”

 

“I agree,” Giovanni sighed, “But I’ll take what I get.”

 

Petrel hummed in agreement. “Here we go. Knock ‘em out, boss.” Petrel grinned and gave Giovanni a thumbs-up with both hands as he walked away.

 

As they went on, Cyrus started getting more comfortable doing the shoot and Giovanni grew bolder with his movements. Everything became more natural and passionate, which was exactly what Mable had requested for.

 

Maybe a little _too_ passionate, if you asked Ariana. She knew Giovanni and she noticed the spark in his eye when he interacted with Cyrus. She saw how Giovanni’s touch on them lingered and how he kept glancing at their lips. Not that she wanted Giovanni to live in celibacy for the rest of his life, of course. Just the combination of this shoot with the scandal with Giovanni’s illegitimate child in recent memory made Ariana nervous. Giovanni should keep a low profile and preferably _not sleep with anyone_. Ariana could only hope that Cyrus would keep on being distant and not start melting, unlike their role in the advertisement.

 

But then again, Giovanni seemed to take their indifference as a challenge, to Ariana’s dismay.

 

Mable called out a lunch break and Ariana sighed. She could talk to Giovanni now and tell him to stop the whatever he was doing with Cyrus.

 

“I know a good place nearby,” Giovanni was saying to Cyrus as Ariana approached them. Ariana cursed in her mind.

 

“No thank you, I packed a lunch,” Cyrus said in a monotone, making Ariana suppress a sigh of relief.

 

“So you came prepared?” Giovanni asked, grinning.

 

Cyrus was just about to reply, but Ariana stepped in to rescue them. “Giovanni. We need to talk.”

 

“Oh, excuse me,” Giovanni said to Cyrus, “I have to go.” He turned to Ariana, flirty smile switching to a disappointed glare. “What is it?” he whispered as he and Ariana started walking.

 

“You need to stop that,” Ariana said.

 

Giovanni lifted his brows in feigned ignorance. “Whatever you are talking about?”

 

“Don’t play innocent now,” Ariana hissed, “I saw how you flirted with them.”

 

“I do not know what you’re talking about,” Giovanni shrugged.

 

“Do not fucking give me that,” Ariana snarled, “Have you forgotten what happened with that woman in Johto?”

 

Giovanni rolled his eyes. “Of course I haven’t. I’m just having fun, Ariana. If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed that Cyrus isn’t even remotely interested in me.”

 

Ariana gave him a suspicious look. At least he had _some_ self-awareness. “Just remember that if you sleep with them, I will personally castrate you.”

 

Giovanni winced. “Ariana, _please_. Please stop mutilating my cock.”

 

“Whoa, what did we walk into?” Petrel asked with a horrified expression. He, Proton and Archer had arrived to them and the group went off to get lunch.

 

“Ariana being _evil_ ,” Giovanni growled.

 

“I was just telling to keep it in his pants,” Ariana said as-a-matter-of-factly.

 

“I agree with Ariana,” Archer said, “You really need to start caring about your reputation.”

 

Giovanni rolled his eyes. “Yes, _mom_.”

 

Petrel stroked his goatee. “So, if boss is not going to fuck Cyrus, y’think if I could go ahead and…”

 

“ _No_ ,” Proton said, glaring at him, “You are _not_ fucking Cyrus.”

 

“Aw, babe,” Petrel chuckled. Proton elbowed his ribs.

  
“ _No one_ is going to fuck Cyrus,” Ariana groaned, rubbing her eyes, “For fuck’s sake…”

 

“This is like herding Meowths,” Archer sighed.

 

“Tell me about it,” Ariana grunted.

 

***

 

After lunch they moved on to the photograph part of the shoot. Giovanni was glad about that. He’s always found photoshoots very easy to do.

 

“Let’s start with Cyrus sitting on the desk and Giovanni between their legs,” Mable said.

 

Giovanni grinned and turned to Cyrus.

  
“Sounds good,” Cyrus said, sounding like they didn’t care either way.

 

So the models returned to the desk and Cyrus lifted themself onto it. Giovanni stepped to them and attempted to slot himself between their legs.

  
“Sorry,” Cyrus said, “It’s the skirt…” They squirmed a bit, hitching the hem up, revealing more of their nylon-clad thighs. Giovanni bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from smirking. Not a bad sight at all.

 

With the hem now higher and Cyrus’ legs more mobile, Giovanni tried to step between his legs again, now fitting more comfortably.

 

“Here we go,” Giovanni grinned, resting a hand on Cyrus’ thigh.

 

Cyrus just tilted their head and looked to Mable for instructions. She was hovering around them with her camera. She hummed and told Giovanni to wrap his other hand around Cyrus’ waist and Cyrus to wrap their arms around Giovanni’s neck.

 

“This is cosy,” Giovanni commented, caressing Cyrus’ thigh with his thumb.

 

“Hm.”

 

Mable started taking pictures and Cyrus tilted their head, bringing their lips to Giovanni’s, but not close enough to touch.

 

“That’s good, that’s excellent,” Mable hummed as she snapped pictures.

 

Cyrus grasped the front of Giovanni’s shirt and pulled him closer. Giovanni smirked and let them, bringing their lips even closer.

 

“Could you make it a bit more risqué?” Mable requested.

 

“All you had to do was ask,” Giovanni smirked. Cyrus hitched their legs onto Giovanni’s hips and hooked their ankles behind his back. Giovanni slipped his fingertips under the hem of their skirt and Cyrus unbuttoned the top buttons of Giovanni’s shirt.

 

“You’re going wild tonight, aren’t you?” Giovanni teased them.

 

Cyrus didn’t even roll their eyes.

 

The photoshoot went without a hitch and Mable was satisfied with the pictures she got. “Lysandre will have a hard time deciding which ones he wants published,” she grinned, “Well done, you two.” She called out a wrap and people started cleaning the place.

 

Giovanni tried to step away from Cyrus, but their ankles were still interlocked behind his back. Giovanni lifted his eyebrows and grinned at Cyrus. “Want me to stay that much, huh?”

 

Cyrus blinked, then blushed. “O-oh, sorry… I forgot…” They unlocked their ankles slowly, letting Giovanni go. He stepped back and held a hand out to Cyrus.

 

Cyrus hesitated before taking it and sliding off of the desk. As soon as their weight shifted to their feet, they stumbled and collapsed against Giovanni with a surprised sound.

 

Giovanni was about to say a flirty remark, but he saw the pained expression on Cyrus’ face. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Pins and needles,” Cyrus ground out, “My legs fell asleep during the shoot.”

 

“Oh dear… Is there anything I can do?”

 

“Just stay still,” Cyrus said, clinging to Giovanni’s shoulders and looking away.

 

Cyrus’ blue-haired manager appeared. “Everything okay here?”

 

“Sitting on the desk wasn’t too good for my legs,” Cyrus said.

 

Saturn nodded, frowning. “You should sit down.”

 

Cyrus swallowed. “I don’t think I can walk.”

 

“I could carry you,” Giovanni spoke up. He was close enough to see that Cyrus was definitely blushing.

 

“You don’t have to,” Cyrus muttered.

 

Giovanni chuckled. “Nonsense, I bet you don’t even weigh anything.” Giovanni wrapped an arm around Cyrus’ legs and lifted them up, bridal style.

 

“Where shall I take thee, my fair lady?” Giovanni grinned.

 

“I’m not a lady,” Cyrus muttered, cheeks flaming.

 

“The make-up chair, please,” Saturn said.

 

Giovanni brought the blushing Cyrus to their chair and set them down gently. He then gave a bow.

 

“Thank you,” Cyrus muttered.

 

“You are very welcome,” Giovanni grinned and went to sit down on his own make-up chair. Petrel started taking his make-up off. Petrel chatted with him, but he only listened with a half and ear. He was more interested with what was going on with Cyrus.

 

Their make-up artist and manager hovered around him, fussing by the looks of it.

 

“I’m fine,” Cyrus was saying, sounding slightly irritated, “Just get the make-up off so I can go home.”

 

The make-up artist and manager shared a look and the manager nodded. The make-up artist continued her work.

 

Make-up removed and back into his own clothes, Giovanni said goodbye to Mable, who promised that his paycheck for the shoot would come in the mail when Lysandre had decided what pictures he wanted to use.

 

When he was leaving the studio with his small crew, he spotted Cyrus walking towards a car, tapping on their phone. They were wearing the yoga pants again, only this time the loose hoodie was draped over their arm, giving Giovanni a clear view of their ass. Score.

 

“Distract Ariana and Archer for me,” he whispered to Proton and Petrel before he went to them. Cyrus was walking slowly so Giovanni caught up to them quickly. “Hey,” he said, smiling suavely.

 

Cyrus looked up at him. “Hello.”

 

“Leaving already?”

 

“Yes,” Cyrus said curtly, then elaborated: “This shoot tired me out more than I expected.”

 

“Oh, then I shouldn’t keep you long, then. I was wondering if you would be available for dinner sometime?”

 

Cyrus’ eyebrows rose almost unnoticeably. Their eyes flicked all over Giovanni’s face, as if they were calculating Giovanni’s motives. Then they looked at Giovanni from head to toe. “Sorry, I’m really busy this week,” they finally said.

 

Giovanni’s smile died. “Oh. That’s unfortunate.”

 

“Yeah,” Cyrus sighed, “It is. Now if you excuse me.” They got into the car and drove off.

 

Giovanni sighed as he watched the car’s backlights.

 

“Gio? What are you doing?” Ariana asked, walking towards him.

 

“Just said goodbye to Cyrus,” Giovanni said. He rubbed his chin. “Say, do you happen to have any idea what Cyrus will be doing for the rest of the week?”

 

Ariana shrugged. “I heard they have a fashion show on Friday.”

 

Giovanni nodded. Maybe he could make an appearance… Cyrus on a catwalk was a sight he didn’t want to miss.

 

Ariana narrowed her eyes. “Freak STD,” she said, out of nowhere.

 

Giovanni shuddered. “Stop that!”

 

Ariana smirked.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, and the fashion show. Giovanni shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy about this chapter, but have it anyway. Giovanni is so very thirsty.
> 
> I'm trying to keep the chapters shorter so I can get them out faster.

Friday rolled around and Cyrus was half dreading and half anticipating for the fashion show. Anticipating because fashion shows usually payed handsomely. Dreading because they hated everything that came with a fashion show. They hated the hassle, the drama, the uncomfortable clothes, the photographers and their blinding camera flashes. They hated the after party and its loud music and drunk people. They just hated everything in general.

 

Cyrus’ friend, Wallace seemed to feel the opposite. “I’m excited,” Wallace chirped, bouncing on zer feet.

 

Cyrus grunted and sipped their take-away coffee.

 

“Aw, you don’t look too happy,” Wallace said, pressing zerself to Cyrus’s side.

 

Cyrus grunted again. “I’m just not built for this. I don’t understand how you can do these.”

 

Wallace giggled. “I just love being in the center of attention.”

 

“At least one of us does,” Cyrus sighed.

 

Wallace laughed and wrapped an arm around Cyrus. “You’ll live.”

 

“But I won’t like it,” Cyrus grumbled, “At least it’s Olympia’s show. I love her clothes.”

 

“Oh yeah, the spacey aesthetic is right up your alley, isn’t it?” Wallace grinned.

 

Cyrus nodded. “Especially the line from a few years ago, the one with accurate constellations. I still have those clothes.”

 

“Glad to hear you like them,” Olympia said, appearing behind them.

 

Cyrus jumped a bit. They had always respected Olympia immensely, ever since they first modeled her clothes. The woman herself was just as impressive as her clothes. Beautiful dark skin, even darker, sparkling eyes and a mysterious smile.

 

Beautiful, mysterious and kind of intimidating. Those were always the first words that came to Cyrus’ mind when she saw Olympia.

 

“To be quite honest, I wasn’t sure of that particular line at all,” Olympia continued, smiling serenely, “but hearing you say that makes me feel a lot better.”

 

Cyrus blushed and looked down, muttering something that they hoped sounded like “glad to help”.

 

Wallace giggled and elbowed Cyrus in the side gently. “They’re just shy.”

 

Olympia smiled, sending Cyrus’ heart racing. Good Arceus, how they respected and admired her. “I’m looking forwards to the show,” Cyrus said, clearing their throat.

 

“So am I,” Olympia smiled, then continued: “I’m sorry, I have to go. Lots to do, still.” She patted Cyrus’ shoulder and sailed away.

 

Cyrus was about to faint.

 

Wallace laughed and wrapped zer arm around Cyrus’, keeping them upright. “Don’t faint now, darling. You still have to impress her on the catwalk.”

 

Cyrus suppressed a groan, their mood souring almost immediately. Of course. The catwalk.

 

The next few hours were spent in a hurricane of make-up, hairspray and sports tape. The show started and Cyrus waded through it on autopilot. The only thing they could remember afterwards were some details on the clothes that they liked.

 

A few hours later Cyrus found themself at the afterparty, wondering when it would be acceptable of them to leave. Their legs and feet were hurting and they craved for a warm bath and a mug of hot chocolate.

 

Wallace appeared out of nowhere, already tipsy. “Cyrus, my darling, you looked _amazing_ tonight! Did I tell you that?” ze crooned, leaning onto Cyrus heavily.

 

“Only after every outfit,” Cyrus said, allowing a small smile curl their lips. “Wasn’t Steven supposed to be here tonight?”

 

Wallace waved a hand, looking around for zer fiancé. “He said he’d be here tonight.”

 

“Should we go find him?”

 

Wallace smiled drunkenly. “Yes please.”

 

“Can you walk or do I have to support you?”

 

“Hey now, I’m not _that_ drunk yet!” Wallace laughed. Ze didn’t move from Cyrus, however. Cyrus let zem cling onto them as they scanned the crowd for Wallace’s fiancé. Cyrus didn’t spot Steven, but they did spot someone else. Someone whose presence surprised them.

 

Sakaki. Why was he here?

 

“What’s wrong, darling?” Wallace asked, noting how stiff Cyrus had gotten all of a sudden.

 

Cyrus shook their head. “Nothing. I just saw someone I had a shoot with earlier this week.”

 

“Ohhh,” Wallace breathed, “Do you wanna go say hello?”

 

“Not really, no,” Cyrus said, tuning back to reality.

 

“You had a shoot?” Wallace asked, “How’d it go? What kind of shoot was it?”

 

“It was a commercial for Lysandre’s cologne. The theme was like an office romance and I was the quote-unquote woman.”

 

Wallace narrowed zer eyes. “So you were basically just a prop?”

 

Cyrus shrugged. “If you want to put it like that. But the shoot was okay, even if the person I modeled with wouldn’t stop flirting with me.”

 

“Ugh, gross. I hate it when they do that. Who were they?”

 

“Giovanni Sakaki.”

 

Wallace gasped. “Giovanni? _That_ Giovanni?!”

 

“Yeaaaah...” Cyrus didn’t really care about Sakaki’s recent going-ons, even him flirting with Cyrus didn’t give them any strong emotions. They were just indifferent about the whole ordeal.

 

“The same Giovanni who has had more lovers than there are drops in the sea?”

 

“The very same. And he's here. In this party.”

 

Wallace’s eyes widened. “What?! Where?”

 

Cyrus scanned the crowd again. “I saw him in the-” They spotted him walking towards them. “Oh.”

 

“Oh,” Wallace agreed. Ze looked to Cyrus, almost panicked. “Do you want me to chase him away?”

 

Cyrus gave him an almost unnoticeable smile. “No, it’s fine. I can handle this.”

 

The two waited until Sakaki arrived to them. “Good evening,” he said, holding eye contact with Cyrus longer than normal.

 

“Good evening,” Wallace crooned, leaning onto Cyrus more heavily.

 

Giovanni nodded to Wallace. “Wallace. Your boyfriend was looking for you,” he said.

 

Wallace waved a hand, smiling brightly. “Fiancé. He’ll find me.”

 

“Have you two enjoyed the party?” Giovanni asked. His eyes were on Cyrus more than Wallace, however.

 

“It’s been _great_ , darling!” Wallace chirped. Cyrus nodded, even if they didn’t agree.

 

“What about you, Cyrus?” Giovanni asked.

 

“It’s…” Tolerable? “...nice.” They shrugged.

 

“Just nice?” Giovanni grinned.

 

Cyrus shrugged again.

 

“There you are!” Steven appeared from the crowd, making Wallace beam.

 

“Steeeeeeeevennnnnnnn!” Wallace chirped, leaving Cyrus to drape zerself over zer fiancé. “I missed you so muuuuuch!”

 

Steven chuckled. “I missed you too.” He kissed Wallace and Cyrus turned away to give them privacy.

 

“Could I get you a drink?” Giovanni offered, ignoring Wallace and Steven.

 

Might as well kill time before sneaking home, Cyrus decided. “Sure.” Maybe they could find a place to sit and rest their legs.

 

“We’re going to the dancefloor,” Wallace said, and dashed off, pulling Steven with zer. With that, the two were gone, leaving Cyrus alone with Giovanni.

 

They were quiet for a short, awkward moment before Giovanni cleared his throat. “The drink.”

 

Cyrus nodded. “Yes. I think there was a bar somewhere…”

 

The two located the bar, got drinks and sat down, which Cyrus was very grateful for.

 

“You don’t really care for parties, I take it?” Giovanni asked as he sipped his glass of wine.

 

“You would not be incorrect,” Cyrus said mildly.

 

“Are you one of those people who would rather just curl up under a blanket with a good book?” Giovanni grinned.

 

“Yes. I am an introvert. Being around people for extended periods of time drains me and makes me kind of cranky, if that’s what you’re asking,” Cyrus said.

 

Giovanni raised a brow. “Then… why did you choose this career?”

 

“This is only temporary,” Cyrus said, sipping their drink.

 

Giovanni frowned, looking confused. “Temporary?”

 

“I don’t plan to do this forever,” Cyrus clarified. They didn’t want to talk about this.

 

Giovanni nodded, even if he didn’t look any less confused. Maybe he noticed how reluctantly Cyrus was talking about it, since he drained his drink and changed the subject. “Do you dance?”

 

Cyrus suppressed a groan. Their legs couldn’t possibly take that after the day they’ve had. “I don’t.”

 

Giovanni grinned. “You don’t know how or you don’t want to?”

 

“Both,” Cyrus said, “But mostly latter.”

 

Giovanni chuckled. “You really don’t do parties, do you?”

 

Cyrus sipped their drink. “You could say that…”

 

“Would you prefer to… go somewhere else?”

 

Cyrus lowered their drink slowly and looked at Sakaki, trying to identify his intentions. Was he…? Of course he was. Sakaki had done nothing else but flirt with Cyrus ever since he met them. Of course he was hinting at wanting to take Cyrus home.

 

But, oddly enough, Cyrus found they didn’t care.

 

“Where, exactly?”

 

“I don’t know. Where do you want to go?” Giovanni grinned, leaning towards Cyrus.

 

 _I want to go home_ , Cyrus thought. All they wanted to do was to go home and have a long bath to rest their legs. Then take some painkillers and go to bed. They wanted to be anywhere but here.

 

“Cyrus?” Giovanni drew Cyrus from their thoughts, making them jolt a bit.

 

“Um... Yeah. Let’s go.” Cyrus had forgotten what Giovanni had said before they had zoned off. They downed their drink and stood up.

 

Giovanni blinked, looking surprised for a split-second before he grinned and stood as well. He lead Cyrus to his car and opened the door for them.

 

“Your place, or mine?” Giovanni asked as he started the car.

 

“Mine,” Cyrus said, not really thinking about it.

 

Giovanni grinned and started driving.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't super nsfw but I still wouldn't read it at work if I were you. Just saying.

 

Giovanni had waited for Friday a bit more eagerly than he probably should have. But then again, did he care that he was overeager to see Cyrus again? No. He didn’t.

Somehow he had managed to sneak from under Ariana’s watchful eye and gotten himself to the show. He hadn’t even known whose clothes they were promoting, he was just there for Cyrus.

And he wasn’t disappointed. Cyrus carried each outfit like they were born in them. They sailed through the catwalk, wearing the same bored expression as ever. That expression had really started growing on Giovanni.

The show ended and people moved on to the afterparty. First thing Giovanni did was to hit the bar because he knew that it would take a while before the models were decent enough to join the party. After having a drink, Giovanni danced with a few girls. Might as well kill some time while waiting for Cyrus to appear, he reasoned.

It took a few hours, but Giovanni finally spotted Cyrus at the party. They were with Wallace, who was draped over their shoulders. Giovanni felt a pang of jealousy, but he ignored it. He knew for a fact that Wallace was very devotedly dating a certain Steven Stone.

The two were talking as Giovanni started heading towards them. His steps faltered a little when he thought he saw Cyrus smiling. On one hand, they looked stunning with a smile, but on the other hand, Giovanni felt bitter that he wasn’t the one who put the smile on Cyrus’ face.

He pushed the bitterness away and fixed a smile on his face. He could make Cyrus smile sooner or later “Good evening,” he said as he arrived to the two models.

“Good evening,” Wallace replied, shifting to lean on Cyrus more. Cyrus didn’t seem to mind, but it irritated Giovanni.

Giovanni nodded to them. “Wallace. Your boyfriend was looking for you.”

Wallace smiled brightly and waved a dismissive hand. “Fiancé. He’ll find me.”

Giovanni shifted his attention back to Cyrus. “Have you two enjoyed the party?

Wallace replied again. “It’s been _great_ , darling!” Cyrus just nodded, staying quiet.

“What about you, Cyrus?”

“It’s… nice,” Cyrus said with a noncommittal shrug.

Giovanni grinned and tilted his head just a little. “Just nice?”

Cyrus shrugged again.

Wallace’s fiancé chose that moment to appear and Wallace dragged him to the dancefloor soon after. Wallace disappeared in a flurry of glitter and Giovanni use the moment to offer Cyrus a drink. They accepted it and the two headed for the bar.

Cyrus ordered a drink that had no alcohol in it, which Giovanni found odd. After getting their drink, Cyrus headed to a table and sat down with a heavy sigh. Giovanni joined them with an amused smile.

“You don’t really care for parties, I take it?”

“You would not be incorrect,” Cyrus replied.

“Are you one of those people who would rather just curl up under a blanket with a good book?” Giovanni grinned.

“Yes. I am an introvert. Being around people for extended periods of time drains me and makes me kind of cranky, if that’s what you’re asking.”

For a moment Giovanni felt sorry for them. To be stuck in a place they didn’t enjoy themself… He wanted to fix that. He wanted to take Cyrus somewhere where they felt comfortable and show them a good time.

“Then… why did you choose this career?”

“This is only temporary.”

Giovanni waited for them to elaborate, but they didn’t. “Temporary?” he prompted.

“I don’t plan to do this forever,” Cyrus just said, which wasn’t a very elaborate answer.

Giovanni was starting to get the feeling that Cyrus didn’t want to talk about this so he decided to find a new subject as he downed the last of his drink. “Do you dance?”

Cyrus sighed, looking irritated. “I don’t.”

“You don’t know how or you don’t want to?”

“Both. But mostly latter.”

Giovanni couldn’t stop his chuckle as he got a mental image of the usually-graceful Cyrus dancing stiffly with the same stoic expression they always had. “You really don’t do parties, do you?”

Cyrus sipped their drink. “You could say that…”

Giovanni saw his chance. “Would you prefer to… go somewhere else?”

Cyrus paused and lowered their drink onto the table. They looked at Giovanni for a long while, making the man feel like he was being tested or evaluated. He was starting to struggle to keep up his smile and was about to pull his offer back when Cyrus finally talked.

“Where, exactly?”

_Oh thank Arceus._ “I don’t know. Where do you want to go?” Giovanni leant towards them, just a little.

Cyrus looked away, falling into their thoughts again. They looked so tired… Giovanni was starting to think that he should pull a raincheck on this rendezvous, for Cyrus’ sake.

“Cyrus?”

Cyrus jolted a bit, blinking with wide eyes. “Um... Yeah. Let’s go.” Before Giovanni had the chance to say anything, Cyrus had gulped their drink down and stood up, ready to go.

Giovanni hesitated for a split-second before getting up too. He wasn’t going to question it. Cyrus was warming up to him, which was exactly what he had wanted. He brought Cyrus to his sleek, black Lamborghini and the two got in.

“Your place, or mine?”

“Mine.” Cyrus didn’t even hesitate.

Giovanni felt himself smirk and started driving. “You’ll have to give me directions.”

“I know.”

It turned out that Cyrus lived in… a really odd part of the town? Not _bad_ , just… Giovanni had just expected them to live in a better part of the town, to be honest. This was where middle-class people live. One would think Cyrus could afford a better flat than this.

Not that he was judging, though. He just found this very odd.

Giovanni parked in front of an apartment building and he turned to Cyrus. He licked his lower lip and smiled slowly. Cyrus watched him, their face an impenetrable, emotionless mask, as per usual.

“Can I come up for coffee?” Giovanni asked, setting a hand to Cyrus’ thigh, in case they didn’t catch his drift.

Cyrus was quiet for a moment. Their eyes looked more thoughtful than confused, so Giovanni gave them time to think it over.

“I have something better for you,” they finally said, setting their hand on top of Giovanni’s.

Giovanni smiled, feeling his heart flip a little. _Finally._

Cyrus squeezed his hand once before they opened the car door and elegantly rose out. Giovanni followed them and locked his car. Cyrus lead them to one of the apartment buildings and into the elevator. Giovanni snaked his arms around Cyrus’ waist and pressed a light kiss onto their neck. There was an almost unnoticeable shiver running through Cyrus’ frame. Giovanni, of course, felt it against his own body and he grinned.

_Not so above it all, are you?_ he mused.

The elevator stopped and Giovanni had to let go of Cyrus so they could get to his apartment.

“Get comfortable, I’ll go take my make-up off,” Cyrus said, flicked the lights on and disappeared into the bathroom. Soon there was the gentle sound of a tap running.

Giovanni shrugged his coat off and put it on a hanger. He toed his shoes off as well before starting to look around in the living room. The decorating was very simple and looked… kind of cheap? But then again, there was a high-quality TV and a laptop in the living room. And a telescope too, for some reason. Since there was nothing on the walls to look at, Giovanni sauntered to it and peeked in, just out of curiosity. He saw nothing, so he leaned back with a shrug.

He heard a gentle tapping sound behind him and he turned to see a sleepy-looking Weavile shuffle off of a large cat tree, blinking and rubbing its eyes. It looked Giovanni from head to toe and turned away, disinterested. Giovanni’s lip quirked up at how much the pokemon reminded of its owner.

The sound of running water stopped and after a moment Cyrus stepped back out, rubbing a towel over their face. “Sorry for the wait,” they said, glancing at Giovanni before looking down at the Weavile. “Did we wake you up?”

The Weavile yawned. Cyrus petted its head and disappeared into the kitchen. When they returned, they were holding a sitrus berry. They threw it at the pokemon, who swiftly impaled it with its claws, the previous sleepiness now completely gone, replaced by a sharp grin. Giovanni blinked.

“I want you in your ball when you’re done eating,” Cyrus said.

The Weavile nodded and sat down to eat.

Cyrus turned to Giovanni. “The bedroom is over here,” they said.

_Straight to the business, huh._ “What, you’re not offering me a drink first?” Giovanni smirked and walked to Cyrus, wrapping his arms around their waist again.

“I would rather just get this over with,” Cyrus said, keeping intense eye contact and setting their palms against Giovanni’s chest.

For a moment Giovanni was caught up by how different Cyrus looked without make-up on, now that he saw them up close. Slightly more masculine, but their sharp cheekbones were still there. Their skin… it looked so smooth and soft… so delicate.

Cyrus looked at him with a confused frown. “What?”

Giovanni blinked and fixed a smile on his face, having forgotten what they had been talking about before. “Sorry, I just… You’re so beautiful, you know?”

Cyrus blinked, and a gentle color rose to their cheeks.

Giovanni lifted a hand to Cyrus’ cheek and brought their lips together. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Cyrus pulled back.

“I have a shoot next week, so don’t leave any marks on me.”

Giovanni grinned and licked his lips. “Oh, don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.”

Cyrus nodded and accepted the kiss Giovanni initiated. They opened their lips and Giovanni dove in deeper. Cyrus stepped backwards, pulling Giovanni with them, towards the bedroom. Giovanni followed gladly. He allowed himself to be pulled in and pushed onto the bed.

Giovanni let Cyrus straddle him a while before he flipped them over, settling Cyrus on their back. Clothing were soon pulled off and unceremoniously dropped to the floor.

Cyrus was almost frighteningly thin under their clothes. Their hipbones were jarring and ribs could be clearly seen through their skin. Giovanni could hear his mother nagging at him to feed them so wind wouldn’t blow them away. He shook the thought out. He didn’t need to think about his mother during sex.

Cyrus was like a dream. Responsive, sensitive and they let Giovanni do most of the work, just like Giovanni preferred. Cyrus was also adorably shy and surprisingly romantic.

“You’re so beautiful right now,” Giovanni murmured, gazing down and Cyrus’s dazed eyes and flushed cheeks.

Cyrus replied by pulling Giovanni into a kiss. _How sweet._

After that, it didn’t take long until Cyrus came with a quiet gasp. Giovanni followed soon after with a groan and rolled off of Cyrus, collapsing onto the bed. After catching his breath for a moment, he rolled onto his side, lifted his head to lean on his hand and looked at Cyrus. He watched their flat, pale chest rise and fall with their frantic breath. Their skin was slightly shining with a thin sheen of sweat.

_It should be illegal to be that hot._

“How’d you like it?” Giovanni asked.

“Satisfactory,” Cyrus said.

Giovanni chuckled. “Ouch, only satisfactory?”

Cyrus sat up and grabbed the towel they had dried their face with from the floor. “I am satisfied with your performance. Thus, satisfactory,” they said, wiping off their stomach from their own come.

Giovanni gave them a disbelieving smile. “You… Do you ever relax?”

Cyrus gave him a look. “I am relaxed. Right now.”

“...If you say so…”

Cyrus threw the towel at him and got up. Giovanni grabbed it and cleaned himself off. “Would you mind if I smoked on the balcony?” he asked.

“Just don’t set anything on fire,” Cyrus said, disinterested.

Giovanni promised that, grabbed Cyrus’ bathrobe and pulled it on. He had a quick smoke on the balcony and returned to the bedroom. Cyrus had already curled up under the blanket, their back towards Giovanni. Giovanni shed the bathrobe and slipped under the cover as well. He wrapped his arms around Cyrus and realized they had put on a old, ratty t-shirt and boxer shorts. Cyrus stiffened for a second before relaxing.

“Is this okay?” Giovanni asked, twining his legs with Cyrus’.

“Do what you want,“ Cyrus muttered.

Giovanni grinned and nuzzled Cyrus’ neck, pressing a kiss behind their ear. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Cyrus replied sleepily.

***

The next morning Giovanni woke up to an empty bed. He stretched and rolled to his back. Cyrus had woken before he did, apparently. Giovanni got out of the bed, grabbed his underwear from the floor and pulled it on. He pulled his shirt on as well, but didn’t button it. He made his way to the kitchen where Cyrus was standing by a window, in the middle of a phone call.

“They’re still sore, but I’ll rest for the weekend… Yes, and I have an appointment with a masseur on Sunday. I’ll be fine until then.” There was a moment of silence as Cyrus listened to the other person. They scoffed, sounding annoyed. “Wh… What does _she_ want? No, you know what? I don’t care. Forget her. Ignore her calls. I don’t want to hear about her _or_ about her husband.” They sounded more and more agitated as they spoke on. Another pause.

Giovanni used this chance to sneak to Cyrus, wrap his arms around them from behind and kiss their neck. Cyrus twitched a bit, but didn’t let it show in their voice.

“I’ll call you back.” They hung up and rubbed their eyes with an irritated sigh.

“Bad time?” Giovanni asked.

“No,” Cyrus said, setting their phone aside. A kettle started whistling on the counter. “I made some coffee for you.”

“Ah, thank you, _amore_ ,” Giovanni kissed Cyrus’ cheek and stepped away from them to the coffee machine. Giovanni poured himself a cup of coffee while Cyrus prepared themself tea.

The two sat down at the small dining table, Cyrus with a deep sigh. They produced a bottle of painkillers from somewhere and downed two with the tea.

Giovanni lifted his brows. “Is everything okay?”

“Hangover,” Cyrus said.

Giovanni frowned. Cyrus hadn’t drank anything with alcohol last night, as far as Giovanni was aware. But that wasn’t his business, so he said nothing. He was about to start a conversation, but he heard his phone go off in the bedroom. He excused himself and went to retrieve the device. Ariana.

Giovanni cringed and lifted the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Where the hell are you?” Ariana didn’t even greet him.

Giovanni winced and held the phone away from his ear. “In a hotel,” he lied, “I was too drunk to go home.”

“Uh huh,” Ariana said slowly. He could hear the disbelief in her voice. “Do you need me to pick you up?”

Giovanni grabbed his pants and started pulling them on, pinching the phone between his cheek and shoulder. “Ah, no, no. I’ll be fine. Just give me… I don’t know, two hours?”

Ariana hummed, sounding sceptical.

“Thank you for understanding, love you, bye!” Giovanni hung up before she could say anything else. he sighed and collected his clothes from the floor. He returned to the kitchen, where Cyrus was still drinking their tea. Their Weavile had appeared from somewhere and was sitting on their lap, nuzzling their chin.

“You should get going after you’ve drank your coffee,” they blurted.

“Uh…” Giovanni was taken off-guard by their tone for a moment, but recovered. “Yeah, I agree. Ariana’s looking for me.”

Cyrus made a short sound and sipped their tea, absently scratching the Weavile’s ears.

Giovanni buttoned his shirt and sat down to drink his coffee. “Did you enjoy last night?”

“The sex? Yes I did. I told you that, didn’t I?”

Giovanni smiled and sipped his coffee. “Just trying to make conversation.”

Cyrus gave him a look and was quiet for a moment before speaking: “You should get going.”

Giovanni lifted an eyebrow and grinned. “It sounds like you’re throwing me out.”

“I am not,” Cyrus said emotionlessly, “That would be rude. I am merely urging you to take your leave sooner rather than later.”

Giovanni’s smile faltered a little. “That really sounds like…”

Cyrus rolled their eyes. “If I said I’m throwing you out, would that make you leave sooner?”

Giovanni chuckled. “Ouch, harsh.” But he knew when to take a hint. “I’m going, I’m going.” He downed his coffee and stood up. “Are you going to see me out?” He winked at Cyrus.

Cyrus stood up as well. “Only to the apartment door.”

“I’ll take what I can get,” Giovanni grinned and followed Cyrus to the front door. Cyrus produced a pair of sunglasses from somewhere and pushed them to Giovanni’s chest. Giovanni lifted his eyebrows in a silent question.

“Usually there aren’t any paparazzi around here, but you can never be too sure,” Cyrus said, “Feel free to keep them.”

Giovanni smiled and grasped the sunglasses, wrapping his fingers around Cyrus’ hand gently. _Aw, they do care._

Cyrus reached for the door handle.

“Could I take you out for dinner sometime?” Giovanni asked, still smiling.

“Goodbye, Sakaki,” Cyrus said, opening the door.

Giovanni smirked. _Playing hard to get, I see._ He stole a lingering kiss from Cyrus as he passed them. He almost missed the stunned look on Cyrus’ face, but the small glimpse he saw was just enough.

“I’ll see you soon, _amore_ ,” he murmured, letting his hand linger on Cyrus’ as he stepped out of the apartment. He walked out of the building wearing the sunglasses, his jacket slung on his shoulder and a spring in his step.

But once he got to his car, an odd, heavy feeling started settling in his stomach.

Cyrus _still_ called him Sakaki.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's late and short. I had to write a final paper for school so I could graduate, so I put this fic on an unannounced mini hiatus until I could get it done. Now the final paper is done and graded and I'll graduate on Wednesday or Thursday. So there's that.
> 
> Also I regrettably forgot that Charon existed when I wrote chapter 1 so... He's here now.
> 
> This chapter is basically filler, but I needed to have something before moving on to the next plot point. If you can call this a plot.

“Finally,” Cyrus grunted when they closed the door after Giovanni, “I thought he’d never leave.” Now they could  _finally_ have the bath they’ve been craving since last night. They made a beeline to the bathroom and started drawing the bath. As the tub was being filled, Cyrus dug around their stash of bath bombs. They ended up choosing the one that filled the tub with silver glitter. It was their favourite. The bomb dissolved quickly and soon the water was shimmering with silver.

 

Cyrus stepped into the water and sighed with bliss. The warm water brushed over their sore muscles and bones, washing the pain away. They leaned back and closed their eyes, starting to relax.

 

They were just about to doze off, a series of soft taps roused them. They opened their eyes and saw Weavile shuffle to the bathroom. He lifted his paws to the edge of the tub and peeked at the water.

 

“Hey there,” Cyrus said and lifted their hand to pet him. He dodged the wet hand and climbed onto the edge. The Weavile stared at the water for a moment, transfixed. A pink tongue peeked out of his mouth and he bowed his head towards the glittering water.

 

“No, don’t drink that, you silly thing,” Cyrus chuckled and flicked some water onto his nose, making the Weavile huff and back off, shaking his head. “You have a bowl with fresh water that I just re-filled this morning.”

 

Weavile glared at them, offended by getting his nose wet.

 

“Don’t be like that. This water isn’t good for you,” Cyrus said. Weavile huffed at them and left the bathroom. Cyrus settled back into the tub and closed their eyes again. They heard their phone go off somewhere in the flat, but they ignored it. They would call back later.

 

...Or so they planned, until they heard Weavile’s claws on the floor tiles again. Cyrus cracked one eye open to see that he had brought their phone to them, carrying it delicately in his claws.

 

Cyrus sighed and thanked him, taking the offered phone. Charon was calling them again. Cyrus sighed again and lifted the device to their ear. “I told you I’d call back later.”

 

“But you took long about it,” Charon said, “I have more info about that shoot next week.”

 

Cyrus closed their eyes. “Go on.”

 

“Pryce and his grandson are launching a line of jewellery,” Charon said. Cyrus could hear papers shuffling. “The theme is ice and snow, which is why they specifically requested you. You and other people with light blue or white hair.”

 

Cyrus hummed. “Should I be a man or a woman for the shoot?”

 

“We will find that out on Monday, I suppose. There are men and women at the shoot, so it really could go either way.”

 

“Who will be there?”

 

More shuffling paper. “Let’s see… Brycen obviously, Drayden, AZ, Karen and Glacia are confirmed to be there, along with you. I have heard that Wallace, Clair and Roxie would be there too, but I haven’t managed to get that confirmed.”

 

Cyrus hummed again. They hoped Wallace would be there. Ze had a habit of lightening everything around zer. Having shoots with Wallace was always tons of fun and Cyrus loved it. “Anything else?”

 

“About the shoot? No. But…”

 

Cyrus knew what was coming just from the tone of Charon’s voice alone. “No. I don’t want to hear about them now.”

 

Charon sighed. “I know, but she won’t stop calling me. She says it’s important and begs you to call.”

 

Cyrus grunted. “I’ll think about it,” they said.

 

“I know as well as you do that you won’t,” Charon said.

 

Cyrus snorted. “You wouldn’t be wrong. Is that all?”

 

Charon huffed a laugh. “That’s all for now, boss. I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Enjoy your weekend.”

 

“Thank you, Charon. Have a nice day.”

 

The two hung up and Cyrus sighed, setting their phone to the edge of the sink before sinking back into the tub.

 

At least they still had a warm, relaxing bath.

 

***

 

“They could have at least told us if Cyrus is going to be femme or masc during this shoot,” Mars grumbled, “I didn’t know what to take with me, so I just picked out whatever.”

 

Jupiter hummed in agreement.

 

“We just have to work with what we have,” Saturn said, about to open a door before he heard a conversation from the other side.

 

“Shame you’re not wearing that alter-ego suit of yours,” someone purred, “It leaves nothing up to imagination. You know how crazy it drives me.”

 

Saturn frowned, but Mars looked elated. She had always loved gossip.

 

Cyrus cleared his throat. “Knock,” they said.

 

Saturn nodded and knocked a little louder than strictly necessary. He waited until the panicked shuffling on the other side quieted, then opened the door.

 

In the room stood Drayden who was fixing his tie and Brycen whose ears were a tiny bit too pink.

 

“I hope we didn’t interrupt anything~” Mars chirped with a smirk. Jupiter elbowed her.

 

“I’m sorry we’re early,” Saturn said.

 

“It’s fine,” Brycen said, “Drayden was early too.”

 

“We’re about to start soon anyway, right?” Drayden spoke up.

 

Brycen nodded. “Yes, as soon as the others and my grandfather arrive.”

 

As if on cue, Brycen’s grandfather, Pryce, stepped into the room, leaning heavily on a cane.

 

“Grandfather!” Brycen was immediately by his side, wrapping his arm around his. “Should you be up? Should I get your wheelchair?”

 

Pryce made an irritated sound and waved his hand. “I might be old, but I’m not _made of glass_.”

 

Brycen stepped back with a smile that implied that this exchange happened often. “As you say, grandfather.”

 

Cyrus felt the tiniest hint of a smile tug the corner of their mouth. Brycen and Pryce reminded them of their own grandfather. Briefly they wondered how he was doing and decided to call him after the shoot.

 

***

 

Soon all of the models and their crews had arrived. There was AZ, a majestic tower of a man with long, white hair, a cheerful Floette and a mysterious air about him; Karen, a tough-looking woman with icy blue, wavy hair and sharp look in her eyes; Clair with light blue hair, who carried herself proudly; Glacia, with light, almost white hair, who moved elegantly like a Froslass; Roxie with white hair, who seemed to have a little rough edge to her. Then there were Drayden and Brycen, who already were there when Cyrus and their entourage arrived.

 

Wallace wasn't there, but Cyrus would deal with it.

 

As Charon had told Cyrus, everyone present had blue, white or otherwise very light hair.

 

“Everyone seems to be here,” Brycen said, “Let us get started, then. Thank you for coming, everyone. My name is Brycen, as some of you may already know.” He casted an almost unnoticeable look at Drayden, who had a matching, also unnoticeable grin on his face. “Now we are here to model mine and my grandfather new line of jewellery. It’s a line with ice and snow motif, so we wanted the models to look icy and snowy as well, hence the hair colors.”

 

Some of the models looked around, as if they had just realized that as well.

 

Pryce stepped in and explained what they wanted the models to be for the shoot. Aloof, distant, mysterious and shining.

 

 _They are deliberately dancing around the words ‘cool’ and ‘cold’_ , Cyrus noted amusedly.

 

The models were to dress in some fake furs. There were only going to be headshots, so no worry about legs. Cyrus had a feeling that this would be an easy and relaxed shoot.

 

“Any questions?” Brycen asked.

 

Mars raised her hand. “Is Cyrus going to be femme or masc for this shoot?”

 

Pryce stroked his chin. Brycen said: “It seems that we have more ladies present, so masculine to make it more even.” Pryce nodded in agreement.

 

When no other questions emerged, the models started to get ready with their crews.

 

“Saturn, could you remind me to call my grandfather after the shoot?” Cyrus asked.

 

“Of course.”

 

“What is he like?” Brycen, who was sitting next to Cyrus, asked, “Your grandfather, I mean.”

 

Cyrus was silent for a split-second, taken off-guard. “Ah, he’s… He’s an astronomist. Retired now.”

 

“Are you close?” Brycen continued.

 

“Yes. Very.” Much closer than their parents.

 

“Same with me. I’m always fussing about his hip and he always gets irritated by it.” He gave a dry smile.

 

“Tell me about it. My grandfather broke his hip in a car accident a while ago… He’s fine now, but still…”

 

Sympathy flashed on Brycen’s face. “I’m glad he’s okay now.”

 

“Me too.”

 

After that, someone else started talking to Bryce, to Cyrus’ relief.

 

***

Six hours later the shoot was wrapped up and the models were free to go.

 

The shoot went well, as expected. Everyone’s pictures turned out great, especially AZ’s. He seemed naturally have that distant aloofness that Brycen and Pryce asked for. Glacia also looked exactly what Pryce had imagined, according to Brycen.

 

Cyrus and their crew got into their car and Charon drove them off. Cyrus started checking messages from their phone as Mars started talking.

 

“You remember when we got there? What _was_ that?”

 

“What was what?” Jupiter asked.

 

“When we came in,” Mars said, her tone turning mischievous, “We heard something like ‘you know how crazy that suit of yours drives me’ and when we stepped in, Brycen was _totally_ blushing! Do you think they’re fucking?” Her eyes were gleaming.

 

“That’s not really our business, Mars,” Saturn said.

 

“They’re most likely fucking,” Jupiter said.

 

“Jupiter!” Saturn looked horrified.

 

“Or at least going to,” Jupiter continued, ignoring Saturn.

 

“I know right? Oh my gosh, they’d be so cute together…”

 

Cyrus tuned them out when they saw they had a message from… _Sakaki_?

 

_Would you happen to be free for dinner later this week? xx_

 

It had been sent a few hours ago. Cyrus frowned. When did they get Sakaki’s number? _How_ did they get Sakaki’s number?

 

_Why do I have your number?_

 

_I took the liberty to save it into your phone when you were sleeping on Friday. I hope you don’t mind. x_

 

Cyrus _did_ mind.

 

 _So, dinner? Do you have a night off anytime soon?_ , Sakaki continued.

 

Cyrus sighed. _I don’t know. I’ll contact you when I do._ They closed the messages app and decided to “accidentally forget” about it.

 

Mars slid up to them, almost knocking their phone out of their hands. ”Who are you texting~?” she asked, stretching her words out like a smug cat.

 

“Is it perhaps that hunk that took you home on Friday?” Jupiter asked with a smirk.

 

“ _What_?!” Mars’ voice would have been comically high if it hadn’t blown Cyrus’ eardrum out.

 

“Okay, now _that_? _That_ is _none_ of our business,” Saturn said firmly.

 

“Aww, Satuuuurn,” Mars whined.

 

“It was,” Cyrus said. Three pairs of wide eyes were on him.

 

“Oh. My. _Gosh_!” Mars squealed. “Tell us everything! Who was he? Was it good? Tell us _every graphic detail_.”

 

“Please, _do not_ ,” Charon spoke up from the driver’s seat.

 

Cyrus just shrugged. “It was just a one-night-stand. Nothing interesting about that.”

 

Mars made a disappointed noise. “That’s all?”

 

“If it was just a ‘one-night-stand’,” Jupiter made air-quotes, “why is he texting you?”

 

Cyrus shrugged again. “He wants dinner of whatever.”

 

Jupiter narrowed her eyes.

 

“Sounds like he might want something more than that~” Mars sing-songed.

 

Cyrus snorted. “I’ll believe it when I see it. He isn’t exactly known for being monogamous.”

 

“So what are you going to do?” Saturn asked, despite himself.

 

“Ignore him,” Cyrus said bluntly, “I have no interest in him. He’ll get the hint eventually.”

 

Or so Cyrus hoped, at least.

 

“Oh!” Saturn said, snapping his fingers, “Call your grandfather.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weavile trying to drink the bathwater is based on my family's cat who always drinks from anywhere but the water bowl. He has literally hung upside down over a bucket so he could drink the (VERY soot-filled) water inside. What a dumb cat.
> 
> Also I started shipping Drayden with Brycen which sucks because all I could find of them was one (1) kabedon picture on Pixiv and I am so very thristy. Also Mars is right and they are most definitely fucking. Spoilers or whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

 

“You’re in good spirits,” Ariana noted.

 

“I had a good weekend,” Giovanni grinned.

 

Ariana hummed mildly, giving him a look. “Right. So about the shoot tomorrow.”

 

Giovanni hummed, not looking up from his phone as he wrote a text. He was vaguely aware of Ariana talking while he composed a message to Cyrus.

 

“You’re not listening to me, are you?” Ariana said, sounding irritated.

 

Giovanni sent the message and looked up at her. “Of course I am, my dearest.”

 

Ariana crossed her arms and gave him a look. “Oh are you? What did I just say?”

 

“Something about the shoot.”

 

Ariana nodded him to continue. “Yes, and what was that, again?”

 

Giovanni hesitated. “Okay, you caught me. I wasn’t listening. I’m sorry. Can you please repeat what you just said?”

 

Ariana sighed. “Right. The shoot. The designer is new and young, but very promising. He calls himself Ruby and he’s releasing a line of suits. They are a bit flashy, but they are designed for contests.”

 

“How young are we talking about?” Giovanni asked, glancing at his phone to see if Cyrus had replied yet. No message. Cyrus did say they had a shoot today.

 

“Nineteen.”

 

Giovanni frowned. “ _Nineteen_? Aren’t I a bit too old to model children’s clothes?”

 

“He’s not a child. And the suits are for anyone from late teens to adults,” Ariana read out of her notes. “I suppose he’s trying to prove his maturity by having older models as well.”

 

Giovanni hummed and checked his messages again. “I suppose we’ll see about that.”

 

***

 

To Giovanni’s dismay, it took Cyrus a few hours to reply to his text. Also, the reply wasn’t what he had hoped.

 

_Why do I have your number?_

 

Giovanni frowned a bit. Maybe he should have told them he saved his number in Cyrus’ phone when Cyrus was asleep last Friday. Giovanni tapped a text explaining that.

 

 _So, dinner? Do you have a night off anytime soon?_ , he sent.

 

 _I don’t know. I’ll contact you when I do_ , Cyrus replied.

 

Giovanni pursed his lips, but let it be. He understood. The life of a model could be a busy and a hectic one. He should know.

 

All he could do was to wait for Cyrus to contact him, he supposed.

 

***

 

Giovanni’s next shoot rolled around and Cyrus still hadn’t contacted him. He felt a little irritated, but he didn’t want to seem pushy. He sighed and fixed the silver-gray tie secured around his neck and smoothed his hands down the front of the suit jacket. Frankly, Giovanni was surprised about the quality and how… _mature_ it was. He had underestimated Ruby for sure. The whole suit was a dignified, subtly shimmering cool gray with some silver details. The ensemble looked like it could be used anywhere to business parties to weddings with just a little changes.

 

It reminded him of Cyrus, for some reason.

 

He tilted his head and sneaked a picture of himself in the suit. He sent it to Cyrus with a caption: _This would look better on you, don’t you think? xx_

 

He waited for a response, but none came until he had to go to do the actual shoot.

 

After a few hours the shoot was done and Giovanni was free to check his messages again. There was a reply from Cyrus, to his joy.

 

_It looks good on you too. It’d look great with one of Olympia’s ties. Whose suit is that?_

 

Giovanni smiled. _A newcomer’s. His name is Ruby. This is his first professional line._

 

A pause. _Googled his earlier work. There’s not much but it looks good._

_I know, right? And he’s only 19._

 

_Impressive._

_He is. How are you? How did the shoot on Monday go?_

_I am fine. Shoot went fine too._

_It was a jewellery shoot, right?_

_Yes._

 

Laconic as ever… _What kind of jewellery?_

_Silver. Ice and snow motif. You’ll see when the photos come out._

_Speaking of photos, did you see the shoot we did? You look amazing in it._

_I saw the commercial once, only because Mars made me watch it._

 

Giovanni waited for their reaction, but got nothing. _What did you think?_

_It’s good._

 

_Just good? Haha._

_I could have done better._

_I think you did a great job._

_I am not satisfied with my performance._

 

Giovanni blinked at his phone. He hesitated a long while before starting to write a reply. _But everyone else is. That’s all that matters. Besides, you’re a model, not an actor, just like you said. You were just out of your comfort zone and that might have thrown you off a little, but you pulled through._

 

When he didn’t get an immediate response, Giovanni thought he had gone too far. But Cyrus finally replied and set Giovanni at ease.

 

_I see. Thank you for your kind words._

_Giovanni grinned. Anytime, amore. xx_

 

Cyrus didn’t answer and Giovanni got the feeling that the conversation was over. Briefly he wanted to ask Cyrus out for dinner again, but he decided to not be pushy. But then again, the release party of the cologne shoot was coming up...

 

_Are you coming to the release party?_

_I have to._

 

The tone of the text made it sound like going to parties was a chore to Cyrus. _They really don’t like parties, huh_ , Giovanni mused.

 

_I’ll see you there, then, right? xx_

_Sure._

 

Giovanni’s lip quirked. _They’re trying so hard to be aloof. It’s adorable._

 

***

 

Finally the release party rolled around. Giovanni had been looking forwards to it, and not only because he’d see Cyrus again. He had only seen glimpses of half-done pictures of the shoot and he was excited to see the final shots and the commercial. And Cyrus. Naturally.

 

Sadly, Cyrus seemed to be what Petrel called “last to arrive, first to leave” type.

 

 _I just have to catch them before they leave_ , Giovanni thought.

 

Except today they seemed to be fashionably late. The party had started three hours ago and there still was no sign of either Cyrus _or_ their crew. Lysandre seemed to get a little impatient as well. He was itching to reveal the pictures, Giovanni could tell.

 

“Cyrus is late,” Ariana mused, checking her watch.

 

Giovanni just hummed and sipped his drink. He was very aware of it, as well.

 

“Lysandre looks ready to jump out of his skin,” Petrel hummed.

 

“That’d be fun to watch,” Proton grinned.

 

Giovanni tuned them out as he watched the crowd, spotting a few familiar faces. Professor Sycamore was there, to Giovanni’s surprise. He hadn’t expected Sycamore to be interested in fashion or modelling. But then again, he _was_ incredibly close to Lysandre…

 

A flash of ice blue caught Giovanni’s eyes. He blinked and saw that Cyrus had finally arrived, wearing a simple, grey-blue suit. They were with their regular crew, the redhead, the curvy lady, the blue-haired man and... an older man with light lavender hair? He wasn’t there at Giovanni and Cyrus’ shoot. _Oh, this must be Cyrus’ manager_ , Giovanni realized. He was about to go to the group (and Cyrus, specifically), but Lysandre was there first.

 

Lysandre shook Cyrus’ hand and kissed their cheeks briefly. Giovanni smiled at the brief, surprised look on Cyrus’ face as Lysandre pulled away. The two exchanged a few words before Lysandre went to the stage and tapped on a mic.

 

The crowd fell silent and Lysandre started talking. He thanked everybody for coming and started giving a long-winded speech about the cologne. Normally Giovanni would be grumbling about how could anyone talk about cologne for so long, but Lysandre taking his time gave Giovanni the chance to talk to Cyrus.

 

“Glad to see you made it,” Giovanni said.

 

Cyrus gave him a slow blink. “Happy to be here,” they said stiffly, sounding anything but happy.

 

Giovanni frowned. He noticed that Cyrus was wearing some subtle, shimmering eyeshadow, but it wasn’t enough to cover the dark circles under their eyes. “You look tired.”

 

Cyrus sighed and closed their eyes in an attempt to mask an emotion. Irritation? “I’m fine.”

 

Giovanni held up a placating hand. He could see he had touched a nerve. “Can I get you a drink?”

 

Unfortunately, that was the moment when Lysandre decided to call for the two of them to join him on the stage as he was about to reveal the photos from the shoot. Giovanni cursed in his mind, but fixed a charismatic smile on his face as he climbed the short set of stairs onto the stage after Cyrus. The crowd clapped and cheered as the two models stepped on stage. Giovanni smiled and waved, but Cyrus’ face was as expressionless as ever. Lysandre revealed the pictures and Giovanni had to admit that he was actually impressed.

 

Cyrus was sitting on the desk, the pencil skirt hiked high enough to show the lacy top of the over-the-knee socks and a tiny hint of bare thigh. Cyrus’s lips were slightly parted and Cyrus was intently staring at Giovanni, who was smirking confidently and grasping Cyrus’ thigh. The dim lighting of the picture made it look secretive and forbidden. There was a bottle of the cologne on the table, near the two.

 

Giovanni turned to Cyrus to see their reaction. They seemed to be only mildly interested. Mainly they looked… distracted? And like they wanted to be somewhere else? Giovanni was getting concerned for them.

 

When they were able to get back to the party, Giovanni almost lost sight of Cyrus in the crowd, but he followed them and grasped their arm gently. They jumped a little, but relaxed when they saw who touched them.

 

“About that drink,” Giovanni smiled, picking up where they left off.

 

Cyrus sighed and nodded. “Sure. Whatever.”

 

Giovanni paused for a moment. “Are you… okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Cyrus said, now sounding clearly irritated.

 

“You don’t sound fine,” Giovanni said as they started heading towards the bar. “Do you want to talk about it?” Cyrus gave him a confused look and Giovanni continued: “I mean, we’re friends, right?”

 

Cyrus lifted an eyebrow. “Is that what they call it these days?”

 

Giovanni grinned. “What would you call us, then?” They arrived at the bar and ordered drinks. Cyrus got an alcohol-free drink again, Giovanni noted.

 

Cyrus shrugged. “Acquaintances.”

 

Giovanni chuckled and pressed his hand to his chest. “Ouch, just that?”

 

“We’ve met three times,” Cyrus pointed out, giving Giovanni an odd look.

 

Giovanni’s chuckle turned awkward. “Ah, well… You have a point there…”

 

Cyrus sipped their drink and looked at Giovanni for a long while. Giovanni got the feeling that he was being evaluated again. “I don’t understand you,” they finally said.

 

Giovanni lifted his eyebrows. “Really? What is it that confuses you?”

 

“I know your reputation with lovers,” Cyrus started slowly.

 

Giovanni nodded, not liking where this was going.

 

“You keep talking to me and flirting with me, even if you don’t do committed relationships.” Cyrus paused. Giovanni drew a small breath, subconsciously bracing himself. “I already slept with you, what else do you want from me?”

 

The words stabbed harder than Giovanni had expected. He found himself speechlessly opening and closing his mouth like a Magikarp. “I…”

 

Before he could even collect his thoughts, the lavender-haired man appeared. “There you are. Are you ready to go?” he asked from Cyrus.

 

Cyrus nodded and downed their drink. They stood, but hesitated. “Ah, I… I have to go now. I’ve had a long day and I don’t feel like staying. You don’t mind, do you?”

 

All Giovanni could do was to just shake his head numbly. “N-no, of course not…”

 

Cyrus nodded and left with the old man, leaving Giovanni alone and baffled.

 

_I already slept with you._

 

Giovanni pressed a hand to his chest. Why did that _hurt_ so much? He cursed, gulped his drink down and ordered a double whisky.

 

_What else do you want from me?_

 

He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair with a groan. “Fuck…”

 

_What else do you want from me?_

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late! I gave my laptop to my mother's friend to have the dust inside cleaned away and maybe get some hardware/software issues fixed. Not only this take longer than expected (I thought it'd take one day, but it took A WEEK) and when the laptop FINALLY came back, two of its three USB ports had broken during the cleaning, leaving me with ONE working USB port. Also Christmas happened. But at least I now have a new (used) laptop with bigger screen and four USB ports so it could be worse, I guess.
> 
> Thank you for lalaluhanne on Tumblr for helping me with a thing that will have more focus on in a future chapter!
> 
> Cyrus and their grandfather speak Korean to each other, hence the italics.

 

On the morning of the release party, Cyrus woke up to their phone ringing. They groaned and groped around for the device, answering the call without looking who it was.

 

“Good morning,” Charon said, “Did I wake you up?”

 

“You did, but it was about time I got up,” Cyrus said, voice rough from sleep and face half-buried in their pillow. “Did you call me just to wake me up?”

 

“No.” Charon’s voice grew serious and Cyrus sensed he was about to say something important. “Your mother called again.”

 

Cyrus groaned. “Let me guess. She wants me to call but refused to tell you why. Like always.”

 

“Yes and no,” Charon said carefully, “she finally gave me a message to you.”

 

Cyrus was immediately awake and they sat up. “What?”

 

“She says that your father is in a hospital,” Charon said unceremoniously, “He’s been sick for a while now, but it’s gotten worse lately. They fear that he might not have much time.”

 

Cyrus was quiet for a long while. They felt… nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not even numb. Nor worried nor maliciously happy. They just felt indifferent.

 

Charon cleared his throat. “Cyrus?”

 

“Is that all?” Cyrus asked.

 

“No, unfortunately. She wants to meet you. She wants that you visit your father before it's too late.”

 

Cyrus stared at the wall in front of them blankly. “I'll think about it.”

 

“She said she wants to see you today.”

 

Cyrus grunted, feeling irritation rise in their chest. “Today? But I have to prepare for Lysandre’s party. Can it wait for tomorrow?”

 

Charon sighed. “I don’t know. She insisted I give her your personal number.”

 

Cyrus’ blood froze in their veins. “Did you give it?”

 

Charon was quiet for a moment. “I had to.”

 

Cyrus groaned and rubbed their eyes. “I assume that means she’s going to call soon.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Cyrus sighed. “I better start getting ready for it. I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”

 

Charon just hummed. “Remember the party later tonight.”

 

Cyrus grimaced. That too. “I will.”

 

They hung up and decided that they needed some coffee and a shower before she called. Both to mentally prepare and procrastinate.

 

After showering and dressing to comfortable, thick clothes ( _battle armor_ , Cyrus thought in a bout of dry humor) and a cup of strong coffee Cyrus sat down in the kitchen to wait for their mother to call. The shower and coffee weren’t enough to shake the grogginess from their head that they had gotten used to by now. It seemed that no amount of sleep was enough for them, but they had learned to deal with it.

 

They didn’t have to wait long until their phone started ringing again. Cyrus took a few deep breaths before they answered.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Cyrus? It’s me,” a feminine voice said. Cyrus immediately felt a nauseating chill in their spine.

 

Cyrus swallowed thickly and drew a breath. “Hello, mother.”

 

“Oh, Cyrus, my darling… You are so hard to get a hold of, you know!” Her voice was lightly teasing, but Cyrus could hear the undertone of tiredness.

 

 _And that’s how I prefer it, especially from you two_ , Cyrus thought bitterly. “What do you want?” they asked.

 

“Cyrus sweetie,” Hye-jin cooed, “Didn’t your manager tell you?”

 

“He did,” Cyrus snapped, “and you’re sounding awfully light-hearted seeing the circumstances.”

 

“Cyrus! Is that how you speak to your mother?”

 

Cyrus ground their teeth. They had forgotten how much they couldn’t stand that woman. “Father is sick and in a hospital. I know this, what else do you want?”

 

“Your father wants to meet you,” Hye-jin said, voice serious now, “He wants to make amends with his only son.”

 

Cyrus made a small, irritated sound. “I’m not… stop calling me ‘son’.”

 

“But you _are_ our son, aren’t you?”

  
“I am _not_.”

 

“Oh, you’re still clinging on to that not-a-man-or-a-woman thing…” Hye-jin sighed. “So silly. We thought you had grown out of that ages ago…”

 

Cyrus rubbed their eyes. “Father wants to make amends, is that all?” They tried to get back on track.

 

“You should visit him… Please, darling. He’s had heart problems for a while now and it has gotten worse. He might not have much time…”

 

“I don’t have time today,” Cyrus said, “I’ll get back to you when I have the time.”

 

“You are so cold, Cyrus,” Hye-jin said softly, almost sounding hurt, “it sounds like you don’t care.”

 

 _It’s because I don’t_ , Cyrus thought bitterly. “I’m busy, that’s all.”

 

“With your career?” Hye-jin hesitated. “We saw some pictures of you…”

 

Cyrus suppressed a sigh. “What kind of pictures?”

 

“Ah, it was on a catwalk. You were wearing a dress with a _beautiful_ galaxy print…”

 

“Olympia’s fashion show.”

 

“Yes… Your father didn’t like them… Oh, Cyrus, we do hope you grew out of this... _phase_ and started wearing suits…”

 

Cyrus glared at a wall. “I _do_ wear suits.”

 

Hye-jin sighed. “Oh darling, you know what I mean.”

 

Cyrus’ lips twitched into a scowl. They did know what she meant. _Stop wearing dresses and start acting like a_ real _man._ “Mmh… So, father is sick, wants to see me, I’ll contact you when I have the time. Anything else?”

 

“Cyrus, darling… We just want to make things up…”

 

“Duly noted. Is that all?”

 

Hye-jin sighed again. “Why are you making this so hard?”

 

Cyrus felt a jab in their chest. Was this their fault? They shook their head. No! Their _parents_ were at fault. _Their parents_ were the ones who ridiculed Cyrus and made fun of things they were passionate about. _Their parents_ were the ones who pushed Cyrus away when they needed help the most. Cyrus would have been content living their life without ever hearing of their parents again, but _they_ were the ones who crashed back into their life.

 

“It’s not _me_ who’s being difficult,” Cyrus said bitterly and hung up. They almost slammed their phone down on the table and took a few deep breaths. They lifted their hands to their eyes and discovered they were shaking. Cyrus rubbed their eyes and sighed. They didn’t need this kind of stress right before a social gathering.

 

Cyrus shook their head in a pitiful attempt at clearing it and got up from the table. They noticed that now their legs were hurting too on top of everything.

 

 _Psychosomatic pain. It’s been a while_ , Cyrus thought bitterly.

 

They sat back down and rubbed their legs, even if they knew it wouldn’t help. Weavile appeared and hesitantly approached them, sensing his owner’s distress. He climbed to Cyrus’ lap and Cyrus hugged him, petting his dark fur. The weavile nuzzled him and cooed quietly.

 

“I should call Grandfather,” Cyrus murmured. Weavile trilled softly in response and poked his nose to Cyrus’ jaw.

 

Cyrus grabbed their phone again and dialed their grandfather. The phone rang a few times before he picked up.

 

“ _Taehong? How are you, my child?_ ” a warm voice said.

 

Cyrus felt a tiny bit better already. “ _I… Hello, Grandfather._ ”

 

“ _You sound upset…_ ”

 

Cyrus rubbed their forehead. He knew Cyrus better than anyone. “ _Mother just called me._ ”

 

“ _Ah_ ,” Grandfather breathed softly, “ _About Seok?_ ”

 

“ _Yes…_ ”

 

Grandfather sighed. “ _I told her not to call you. I told her I could have done it for her…_ ”

 

Cyrus hummed. “ _But… Are_ you _okay?_ ”

 

“ _Eh? What do you mean?_ ”

 

“ _He’s your son_ ,” Cyrus pointed out.

 

Grandfather hesitated and sighed. “ _I… I am worried. I hope for the best, but… It’s starting to look that he’s not going to get better._ ”

 

“ _I’m sorry…_ ”

 

Grandfather forced a laugh. “ _But we will see. A miracle could happen._ ” He coughed and sniffed. “ _How are your legs?_ ”

 

“ _They still hurt from time to time. The stressful job it’s taking its toll, too…_ ”

 

“ _Oh my darling child_ ,” Grandfather sighed, “ _You really should get another job. I know how much you hate modelling._ ”

 

Cyrus sighed. “ _I can’t yet. There’s still work to do._ ”

 

Grandfather chuckled tiredly. “ _You are determined with this. That’s good. But don’t overwork yourself._ ”

 

“ _I won’t…_ ”

 

“ _Goodness, it’s been ages since the last we talked. How have you been? Besides… you know._ ”

 

Cyrus gave a small smile and let the subject change. They told Grandfather about about Lysandre’s shoot, Olympia’s show and Brycen’s shoot.

 

“ _I saw pictures of the show_ ,” Grandfather said, smile in his voice, “ _You looked amazing. You could have smiled a little more, though._ ”

 

Cyrus managed a chuckle. “ _I can’t. Not smiling is part of my image._ ”

 

Grandfather sighed, but Cyrus could still hear his smile. They could see him shaking his head. “ _I don’t understand fashion business._ ”

 

“ _Me neither,_ ” Cyrus chuckled.

 

Grandfather laughed and started telling Cyrus what he’s been up to lately. He told him about the stars and meteorites he’s seen lately and the amusing thing that his Clefable did the other day.

 

By the end of the call, Cyrus was feeling slightly better. Going to the party still felt repulsive, but at least they no longer wanted to call in sick. They could stay for an hour maybe, then leave. It wouldn’t be that hard. They could manage.

 

***

 

“We are so late,” Jupiter said when they arrived to see the party in full swing.

 

“ _Stylishly_ late!” Mars corrected, “The star always arrives late. Which is us.”

 

Cyrus was focused on keeping themself together. Now that they saw the crowd of people, they felt the crushing weight of… _everything_ and they wanted nothing but to go home. They took a deep breath and glanced at their watch.

 

_Sixty minutes… starting now._

 

Lysandre appeared, shaking Cyrus’ hand and welcoming them to the party by kissing them on the cheeks and taking them off-guard.

 

“I’m glad you could make it, _mon ami_ ,” Lysandre smiled.

 

“Sorry for being late,” Cyrus managed to say.

 

“I was waiting for you to arrive so we can reveal the pictures,” Lysandre said, patting Cyrus’ arms. “Now that you’re here, we can finally go ahead.” He smiled. “I hope you enjoy the party. Now, please excuse me.” He left Cyrus and went to the stage to give a speech. Cyrus only barely payed attention what he was saying to begin with. Then Sakaki decided to appear out of nowhere and started chatting them up.

 

“Glad to see you made it,” Sakaki said, stepping a little too close to Cyrus.

 

“Happy to be here,” Cyrus said, not even trying to break out of their monotone.  
  
Giovanni frowned. “You look tired.”  
  
Cyrus sighed in irritation “I’m fine.” That was an obvious lie, though. Brain fog was already starting to settle in and making thinking hard. The loud music and flashing lights made it even worse. _Fifty five minutes._  
  
Giovanni held up a hand with a smile. “Can I get you a drink?”

 

Cyrus was saved by Lysandre calling Cyrus and Sakaki onto the stage with him. The picture was revealed, but Cyrus was barely paying attention. They were vaguely aware of Sakaki throwing them an impressed look.

 

After what felt an eternity, Cyrus was free to disappear into the crowd and wait until they could find Charon and get him to take them home. They were checking their watch (forty minutes) when someone grasped their arm, making them jolt. Sakaki. Who else.  
  
“About that drink,” Sakaki said with a smile, like he'd never been interrupted.   
  
Cyrus sighed and nodded. “Sure. Whatever.” Sakaki would hound them if they refused. And they had time to kill, anyway.   
  
Sakaki was quiet for a moment and gave Cyrus a long look. “Are you… okay?”   
  
Irritation flared in Cyrus’ chest. After their mother, their leg pain and brain fog, they had little patience for much else. “I’m fine,” Cyrus said, with slightly more bite than they had intended. They felt immediately bad for that. Just a few days earlier, Sakaki had made them feel better about the fiasco that was the commercial for the cologne.

 

Sakaki didn’t seem to mind, however. “You don’t sound fine. Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Cyrus gave him a confused look. Why would Sakaki want to hear about that?

 

“I mean, we’re friends, right?” Sakaki continued.  
  
Cyrus lifted an eyebrow. _Friends? We've met three times, slept with each other once and that makes us “friends”?_

 

“Is that what they call it these days?” Cyrus said out loud.  
  
Giovanni grinned as they ordered drinks. “What would you call us, then?”   
  
Cyrus shrugged. “Acquaintances.”

 

Sakaki chuckled and pressed his hand to his chest, as if he was physically hurt. “Ouch, just that?”  
  
“We’ve met three times,” Cyrus pointed out. Granted, one of those times ended in a satisfying orgasm, but that was just that. No strings attached.   
  
Giovanni’s smile shrank. “Ah, well… You have a point there…”   
  
Cyrus took a long sip from their drink and looked at Sakaki, trying to figure his motivations. They knew that he wasn't exactly the monogamous type. Lightning doesn't hit the same place twice, much like Sakaki.

 

So why was he still chasing Cyrus? Didn't he already get what he wanted?

 

“I don’t understand you,” Cyrus finally said.  
  
Giovanni lifted his eyebrows. “Really? What is it that confuses you?”   
  
Cyrus chose their words carefully.“I know your reputation with lovers.”

 

Giovanni nodded, looking uneasy.  
  
“You keep talking to me and flirting with me, even if you don’t do committed relationships.” Cyrus paused. _There is no other way of putting this_ , they thought, _better be frank._ “I already slept with you, what else do you want from me?”

 

Sakaki looked… _thunderstruck_. He was speechless for a long moment. “I…”

 

Before he could answer, Charon appeared “There you are. Are you ready to go?” he asked.  
  
_Thank Arceus._   
  
Cyrus nodded, downed their drink and stood, but stopped with hesitation, for reason they could not place. “Ah, I… I have to go now. I’ve had a long day and I don’t feel like staying. You don’t mind, do you?” _Why am I even asking?_   
  
Giovanni just shook his head, looking uncharacteristically defeated. “N-no, of course not…”

 

Cyrus nodded and followed Charon out of the party, thanking their stars that their manager was as misanthropic as they were.

 

“What did you _say_ to him? He looked _crushed_ ,” Charon asked.

 

“It doesn’t matter, let's just go home,” Cyrus grunted.

 

The two walked to the parking lot in silence, towards their car. Saturn, Mars and Jupiter would get a taxi when they wanted to go, like always.

 

As Cyrus walked, a sudden, sharp pain throbbed through the bones in their legs and almost made their legs give in.

 

Charon grabbed Cyrus’ arm and kept them upright. “Are you okay?”

 

Cyrus bit down a pained curse and nodded. “Just my legs…”

 

Charon hummed and waited until Cyrus could walk again. The two made it to the car and Cyrus sat down heavily.

 

“That bad?” Charon asked.

 

Cyrus nodded with a quiet groan as they rubbed their legs. “Just take me home.”

 

Charon started the car and said nothing. He drove Cyrus to their apartment complex in silence, which Cyrus was thankful for. Charon pulled over and turned to Cyrus.

 

“Are you sure you can do the shoot next week? You should take some time off.”

 

Cyrus nodded. “I'll rest my legs. I'll be fine. Thank you for the ride.”

 

Charon nodded. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Cyrus got out of the car and made their way into the building and to their apartment. They made a beeline to their medicine cabinet and downed some painkillers dry before going to bed.

 

Cyrus noticed their phone was flashing with a message from their mother, but they ignored it. They didn’t want to deal with that now. They hoped that a good night’s sleep would fix the pain in their legs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, I'm sorry.

“You have been smoking a lot lately,” Ariana said, eyeing the almost heaping ashbowl on the desk.

 

Giovanni just grunted and exhaled smoke. It has been a few weeks after Lysandre’s party and Giovanni has done nothing but mope. Cyrus, oddly, had seemed to disappear as well. They hadn’t done new shoots or shows. There were rumors that they had quit…

 

Ariana sighed and set a magazine in front of Giovanni. “Cyrus is going on a sick leave. Just thought this might interest you.”

 

Giovanni blinked and looked at the magazine. There was a picture of Cyrus in a deep red suit (probably an old picture from some archive) and text:

 

_ Cyrus taking a sick leave! _

_ The mysterious model Cyrus is staying on a sick leave to tend to their health and take care of unspecified “family issues”. The announcement was unceremoniously and quietly made on Cyrus’ Chattor a few days ago and confirmed by their manager today. _

 

Giovanni frowned. Family issues? Health problems? What was going on with Cyrus? Giovanni’s hand twitched towards his phone, wanting to send them a text and check if they were alright. But that bridge was probably well burnt by now. Giovanni had blown his chance with too much flirting.

 

_ What else you want from me? _

 

Giovanni suppressed a groan and closed his eyes. Why did that  _ still _ hurt?!

 

When he opened his eyes, he realized that Ariana was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

 

Giovanni blinked. “What?”

 

“Do you want to… I don’t know, send Cyrus flowers, maybe?” Ariana offered, with a fakedly light tone.

 

Giovanni sighed. “I don’t think they’d appreciate it…”

 

Ariana narrowed her eyes again. “What makes you say that? You seemed to get along fine at Lysandre’s party.”

 

Giovanni said nothing, just avoided Ariana’s gaze.

 

Ariana was quiet for a while before she sighed. “Oh dear Arceus, Giovanni! Did you  _ sleep with them _ ?!”

 

Giovanni’s silence spoke more to her than words ever could.

 

Ariana threw her hands up with a groan. “Oh my  _ Arceus _ !!  _ What _ did I tell you about sleeping with people!”

 

“To not do it,” Giovanni muttered half-heartedly.

 

“ _ Exactly! _ I told you not to sleep with anyone until this thing with the woman from Johto blows over. And you went ahead and did it anyway! At least tell me no one saw you!”

 

“No one did,” Giovanni said in the same flat tone.

 

“ _ Good. _ At least you were careful. I can’t believe you… did…” Ariana’s lecture lost steam and stopped when she realized Giovanni wasn’t defending himself or even yelling back at her. For a moment she just stared at Giovanni in stunned silence. Something was wrong, she realized. “This… this isn’t  _ like _ you. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Giovanni muttered.

 

“No, you’re not,” Ariana said. Her tone softened as she saw how genuinely torn up Giovanni was. She touched Giovanni’s arm gently. “What’s wrong?”

 

Giovanni took a drag of his cigarette and sighed, blowing smoke from his lungs. “Oh, fuck… Where do I even begin?”

 

Ariana sat down. “Take your time.”

 

Giovanni sighed again and snuffed his cigarette out. “So… I slept with Cyrus...”

 

“When did this happen? Lysandre’s party?” Ariana interrupted.

 

“Wha- no, before that. Probably like a week after our first shoot, I think? After Olympia’s show.”

 

“That long ago?” Ariana lifted her eyebrows. “Huh.”

 

“I...  _ How is this impor- _ nevermind. So I took them home - or rather, they took  _ me _ home - and when they were asleep, I saved my number to their phone and vice versa.”

 

Ariana nodded, engrossed with the story. “Kinda creepy, but okay,” she said.

 

Giovanni paused. “Was it?”

 

“Yeah, I mean if I found out that a guy I had a single rendezvous with saved his number into my phone, I’d be kinda uncomfortable and creeped out. It’s… it’s kind of like breaking into someone’s house to leave a love letter.”

 

Giovanni was speechless. “Oh. I… I never thought about that.”

 

“Well now you know. So you had a one night stand with them, is that it?”

 

Giovanni’s lip twitched into a sardonic smile. “No. As I was leaving, I asked them out for dinner. They told me they were busy and weren’t sure when they’d be free. So I left and skedaddled home.” 

 

He proceeded to tell Ariana about how he texted Cyrus a few times, attempting to flirt with them and ask them out again, but only getting short, almost cold replies in return. He told her about what happened at Lysandre’s party and how abruptly Cyrus had shut him down.

 

When he was finished, Ariana was quiet for a while, having a confused frown on her face. “Let me get this straight,” she finally said, “You… kept on flirting with them even after you slept with them.”

 

Giovanni nodded slowly. “Yes…?”

 

Ariana pressed her palms together and brought her hands to her chin. “You did this because…?”

 

“B-because…” Giovanni found himself speechless. “Because…”

 

“I’m asking because I’m genuinely curious,” Ariana clarified, “This is not like you.”

 

Giovanni was still speechless. Why  _ had _ he flirted with Cyrus as much as he had?

 

When he said nothing in a while, Ariana started prompting: “Do you just find their androgyny and mysterious aura exotic and want to ‘crack the code’, if you will? Or are you genuinely interested about them as a person and want to get to know them better?”

 

Giovanni hesitated. “The latter, I think?”

 

Ariana gave him a scrutinizing look. “You  _ think _ .”

 

Giovanni threw his hands in the air. “I don’t  _ know _ ! I just… I don’t know! I just want to… be with them or whatever… But I blew my chances with them, so it doesn’t matter what I want.”

 

Ariana nodded, looking sympathetic. “You can still try, though. Just give them a little time, first. Although… now that they’re having problems with health, they might appreciate a friendly gesture.”

 

Giovanni raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

 

Ariana smiled. “Well, not flowers, since that could be taken as too romantic. They were having health problems, right? Maybe a care pack? Enough to show you care, but not inherently romantic.”

 

Giovanni stroked his chin as he thought about it. “That’s… a cute idea, actually.”

 

Ariana winked. “I know. I’ll take care of it and all you have to do is to write the card. Just keep it clean!”

 

Giovanni snorted. “What do you take me for? An incurable Casanova?” Ariana opened her mouth and Giovanni quickly added: “Don’t answer that.”


	8. Chapter 8

Cyrus’ grandfather smiled mischievously over his cup of tea. “ _ So, Taehong… Are you seeing anyone _ ?”

 

For a moment Cyrus, or Taehong, as they preferred to be called by people close to them, considered playing oblivious, but decided not to. “ _ No. I don’t have the time. _ ”

 

Grandfather sighed. “ _ I still think you should quit modelling and get a job you  _ really _ enjoy. _ ”

 

Taehong gave him a crooked smile. “ _ You worry too much. _ ”

 

“ _ I just want you to be happy. _ ”

 

Taehong was quiet for a moment. “ _ I’m working on it. _ ”

 

Grandfather nodded. “ _ That is good enough for the moment. _ ”

 

The doorbell rang and Taehong was about to stand up, but Grandfather said: “ _ You sit down, I’ll get it. _ ”

 

Taehong huffed a laugh and sat back down. They heard Grandfather talk with someone before he called out: “ _ Taehong! It’s for you! _ ”

 

Taehong stood and decided to leave their cane where it was, leaning on the table. The walk was short, they could manage it. They limped to the door, where Grandfather and a delivery person were waiting.

 

“A delivery for… Cyrus?” the delivery person said, lifting a box.

 

“That’s me,” Taehong said, stepping closer. They got the box and signed the delivery person’s slip.

 

After thanking the delivery person, Grandfather and Taehong returned to the kitchen.

 

“ _ What is that? Did you order something? _ ” Grandfather asked.

 

“ _ I haven’t _ ,” Taehong said, setting the box down on the table and opening it. Inside, there were some packing paper, some glass jars, a bag of loose tea, honey, some ginger root and finally, a box of chocolate.

 

Grandfather picked up one of the glass jars. “ _ Chicken soup? What is this? Fanmail? _ ”

 

Taehong shook his head. “ _ Fanmail goes to Charon first. _ ”

 

“ _ Oh, there’s a letter in here! _ ” Grandfather lifted a simple, white envelope and gave it to Taehong.

 

It was addressed to Taehong in a handwriting Taehong didn’t recognize. They opened it and started reading.

 

_ I heard you were sick. I hope these will help.  _

 

  * __Giovanni__



 

 

That was all it said. No flirt, no x’s. Just… that.

 

“ _ And you said you’re not seeing anyone _ ,” Grandfather said with a mischievous smile.

 

“ _ I’m not, _ ” Taehong said, putting the letter down and taking the box of chocolate from the box.

 

“ _ Your cheeks are red _ ,” Grandfather pointed out, still grinning.

 

Taehong snorted, even if they knew he was right. “ _ They are not. _ ”

 

Grandfather got back to his tea. “ _ Whatever you say, dear child. _ ”

 

Taehong grunted and opened the chocolate box. They had been craving chocolate for days.

 

“ _ You’ll lose your appetite. _ ”

 

“ _ I’m just eating one _ ,” Taehong said. They popped a piece into their mouth and sighed. The chocolate started immediately melting in their mouth. Exactly what they had wanted.

 

“ _ Did the letter say who it’s from? _ ”

 

Taehong was drawn from their reverie. “ _ Yes. It’s from Sakaki. _ ”

 

Grandfather frowned. “ _ That man you had the cologne shoot with? _ ”

 

Taehong nodded, swallowing the confectionary.

 

“ _ The same man who keeps flirting with you? _ ” Grandfather smiled knowingly.

 

Taehong opened his mouth to answer, but paused to frown. “ _ Whatever you’re imagining, stop it. _ ”

 

“ _ I’m not imagining anything _ ,” Grandfather said, feigning innocence.

 

“ _ I’m sure you aren’t _ ,” Taehong grumbled, giving him a look.

 

Grandfather smiled and downed his tea. “ _ Sending he box was very nice of him though. We should invite him over for dinner. _ ”

 

Taehong gave him a look. “ _ You can’t be serious. _ ”

 

Grandfather grinned. “ _ What? He sounds like a nice man. _ ”

 

Taehong just rolled their eyes.

 

Grandfather laughed and glanced at his watch. “ _ It’s almost time. We should get going. _ ”

 

Taehong nodded, now regretting the chocolate they just ate as nausea settled in their throat. The two went to get their coats and left Taehong’s apartment. Taehong was heavily leaning onto their cane.

 

“ _ That bad? _ ” Grandfather asked.

 

“ _ It’s just the stress, _ ” Taehong replied, “ _ I’ll be fine. _ ”

 

Grandfather gave them a look, but let it be.

 

The two got a taxi and Taehong gave the driver the address of the hospital where their father was staying. The ride was silent as Taehong was trying to swallow down the nervous nausea that meeting their father brought them.

 

The taxi arrived at the hospital too quickly and Taehong and Grandfather were escorted to Seok’s room even quicker. Taehong didn’t even get to have a moment to collect themself before the nurse opened the door. With Grandfather’s soothing hand on their arm, they stepped in.

 

Seok Kim had lost a lot of weight since the last time Taehong had seen him, leaving the already slender-built man borderline skeletal. He was also paler and the rings under his eyes were darker.

 

There was a silent and tense moment as father and child regarded each other. Seok looked at Taehong from head to toe, as if looking for something he can comment on. Taehong had pointedly dressed in modest, masculine clothing, but their blouse had buttons on the left, as a silent act of defiance.

 

“Cyrus,” Seok said. His voice was weak, strained and cracked on the last syllable. It was almost grating to listen to.

 

“Father,” Taehong nodded, straightening their back.

 

“You look… good,” Seok said, glancing at Taehong’s cane.

 

“Thank you,” Taehong just replied. They didn’t reply the compliment, because it would have been a lie.

 

Seok looked at Taehong for a quiet moment and the look in his eyes was almost… soft? “I’m glad you’re here, my son.”

 

Taehong’s lip curled unnoticeably and they lifted their chin just a little, as if trying to keep their head above the water. It never ceased to surprise Taehong how uncomfortable being called “son” was.

 

When Taehong said nothing, Seok continued: “Please, sit down.”

 

Taehong sat down stiffly on the chair that was closest to the bed, while Grandfather sat on the second closest. His presence was valuable to Taehong, especially now.

 

“Now that I’ve been here, doing nothing, I’ve had time to think… We haven’t been on best of terms lately… I want to fix that. I don’t want to die when my only child won’t speak to me.”

 

“I do speak to you,” Taehong forced themself to say.  _ I just prefer not to. _

 

Seok smiled dryly. “No, you don’t. As soon as you moved out, you stopped talking to me and your mother.”

 

_ That’s hardly my fault, _ Taehong thought. “I’m talking to you now,” they said out loud.

 

“Barely,” Seok chuckled, “But it’s fine. You never were much of a talker.” Seok’s smile died and he smoothed his hands on the blanket. “I don’t understand what happened between us. We - your mother and I - just wanted the best for you.”

 

Taehong’s mouth twitched, but they kept their face carefully blank. “I’m sure you did.” Their methods were just… wrong. Oh, so terribly wrong. Destructively wrong.

 

Seok continued talking. “I want to fix our relationship, Cyrus. Will you allow that?”

 

Taehong was quiet for a moment. “Call me Taehong.”

 

Taehong was aware of the surprised look Grandfather gave them. Seok looked taken aback as well, before smiling weakly. “The name me and your mother gave to you won’t do?”

 

Taehong gave him a deadpan look.

 

Seok smiled and shook his head. “I understand. If that is what you want… Taehong.”

 

So Seok managed to convince to have Taehong visit him two times a week, even though, to Taehong, the visits felt like pulling out teeth. At least Seok was trying to be civil, even if he refused to apologize for Taehong’s childhood. All Taehong could do was ground their teeth and go to meet their father, two times a week, as they had agreed. It would be a temporal discomfort, but they would live.

 

But there was only so many times Taehong could handle being called “son”.

 

After a meeting during which Seok had misgendered Taehong one time too many, they left the hospital, skin crawling and a foul taste in their mouth. To calm their nerves, Taehong had headed to his favorite café to get something overly sweet into their system. They had ordered a hot chocolate and a chocolate muffin and hobbled to a secluded corner to enjoy their small treat.

 

Taehong was so absorbed in their thoughts that they barely noticed someone walking up to them.

 

“Is this seat taken?”

 

Taehong blinked and looked up at the person. Sakaki. He was wearing a simple button-up with the top buttons undone, his coat slung over his shoulder casually. There was a pair of sunglasses hanging from his shirt. His hair wasn’t neatly combed back, unlike it usually was. Instead there were strands nonchalantly hanging around his temples and his forehead, giving the impression it was Giovanni’s day off.

 

He tilted his head a little, still waiting for an answer. Taehong jumped a little as they realized that they had been staring and still hadn’t answered. “Oh. It’s not.”

 

Giovanni smiled and sat down. “I’m glad to see you out and about,” he said, “I mean… I heard about you going on a sick leave. Are you feeling better now?”

 

Taehong shrugged. “Still working on it.”

 

Giovanni nodded, looking sympathetic.

 

Taehong spoke on, before Sakaki had the time to start flirting. “I got your package.”

 

Giovanni smiled again, leaning his head onto his hand. “I hope it was at least a little helpful.”

 

“It was. Thank you.” Taehong had devoured the chocolate within a few days after the box had arrived. The chicken soup followed same suit, as Taehong was usually too tired to cook for themself. “The soup was delicious.”

 

“Why, thank you. It’s my mother’s recipe.” Taehong was expecting him to wink, but he didn’t.

 

“You  _ made _ it?”

 

Giovanni grinned, looking proud of himself. “Of course.”

 

Taehong was speechless for a good few seconds. “Oh.”

 

There was a short pause between them, before Giovanni said: “So, when are you starting work again?”

 

Taehong looked down at the cooling remains of their hot chocolate. “I don’t know. But I’m sure not in a long while.”

 

Giovanni looked confused. “Really? What’s wrong?” After seeing Taehong’s uncomfortable expression, he quickly added: “Sorry, that’s none of my business.”

 

“It’s fine,” Taehong said quietly.

 

“I still have the sunglasses,” Giovanni suddenly said.

 

Taehong blinked. “What?”

 

Giovanni smiled. “You know, the sunglasses you lent me. I was going to put them in the care package, but I forgot.”

 

Oh, right. Those sunglasses. “It’s fine. I told you you don’t have to return them.”

 

“What if I want to?” Giovanni smiled. There was not a single trace of flirt in the smile, but it still sent Taehong’s heart to skip a beat.

 

“I-I don’t care. Send them or bring them to my apartment when you have the time. I don’t care.” It was only after the words left Taehong’s mouth when they realized that they accidentally invited Sakaki to their apartment. 

 

_ Damn him for making me so flustered for no reason! _

 

Giovanni nodded, unaware of Taehong’s inner turmoil. “Sure. Any time you’d happen to be home?”

 

“Almost any time. But text me first, in case I’m out.”

 

“Will do. What are you up to now? Do you need a lift?”

 

Taehong downed the last of their now cooled hot chocolate. “No thank you. I can get a taxi.”

 

“Are you sure? I’d be happy to drive you to… wherever you’re going.”

 

Taehong narrowed their eyes. “Why are you being so… helpful?”

 

Giovanni smiled, clearly uncomfortable. “Am I not allowed to?” At Taehong’s icy glare, he sighed. “Okay, okay… I understand that you’re not interested, you’ve made that clear.”

 

Taehong just raised an eyebrow.

 

Giovanni winced. “I  _ may _ have taken a while to take the hint, yes. But…  _ You are not interested _ and I accept that. But I wish we could start off on a clean slate. As friends.”

 

Taehong was so taken aback that they just stared at him for a long, long while. “I... I’m sorry?”

 

“You seem like an interesting person and I’d like to know you a little better. No romance.” Giovanni’s lips curled into a joking smile. “...Unless you change your mind?” That received him an unimpressed look from Taehong. 

 

“Or not,” Giovanni added quickly, “That’s cool too.” A pause. “So… what do you say?”

 

Taehong looked at him for a while. This was the most sincere they had ever seen Giovanni be. But it was also very out-of-character of him and it unnerved Taehong. Was there an ulterior motive?

 

_ I suppose there’s nothing to lose. _

 

“Okay,” Taehong said.

 

Giovanni beamed. “Thank you. I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

 

Taehong gave him the barest hint of a smile. Maybe this could prove to be a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a shocking twist of events, Giovanni is not thirsty. The consequences will never be the same.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Giovanni parked in front of Cyrus’ apartment building and paused to hesitate. Sure, Cyrus invited him to bring the sunglasses back, but they seemed the give the invitation in the heat of the moment. Giovanni had the feeling that if he took up on the offer, he would be intruding. But then again, he was here already…

 

Giovanni sighed and decided that he’d just drop by, return the glasses and leave. He wouldn’t stay long, he told himself. He nodded to himself, grabbed the glasses and walked into the building, making his way to Cyrus’ flat. He rang the doorbell and stood back to wait nervously.

 

After a while an old man opened the door, taking Giovanni off-guard. After a brief, awkward silence, Giovanni caught himself. “Ah, is Cyrus here?”

 

The man nodded and turned back to the apartment. “Taehong!”

 

_ What the hell is a taehong _ , Giovanni thought before Cyrus appeared, still leaning on a cane. Upon seeing Giovanni, they looked astonished for a second before… was that a smile? Just a tiny hint of a smile?

 

“Sa- Giovanni,” Cyrus said and Giovanni’s heart skipped a beat. That was the most wonderful sound in the world.

 

“I’m just popping by to leave the glasses,” Giovanni said, lifting the sunglasses. “I’m not going to sta-”

 

“Have you eaten?” the old man spoke up, “We were just cooking lunch. There’s enough for a third mouth.”

 

Giovanni took a moment to collect himself. “I-I couldn’t intrude…”

 

The old man laughed and pulled Giovanni in. “Nonsense! We’d love to have you here, is that right, Taehong?”

 

Cyrus had a small smile (because that was  _ definitely  _ a smile) on their face. A very small smile, but it was there. “Yes. Since you came all the way here, at least we could feed you.”

 

Giovanni felt like he had slipped into an alternative universe. “Uh… If you insist,” he said.

 

“We do insist,” the old man (Cyrus’ father or grandfather, Giovanni assumed) said with a grin.

 

“Let me just text Ariana to let her know first.” Giovanni pulled his phone out and sent Ariana a quick text.

 

_ This will take longer than expected. I’m staying at Cyrus’ for lunch. _

 

Ariana immediately texted back:  _ Atta boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ And followed by:  _ Keep it in your pants, though. _

 

Giovanni rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone.

 

While Giovanni was texting, Cyrus and their grandfather (?) talked quietly in a language Giovanni didn’t understand. By the time Giovanni’s phone was back in his pocket, the old man was eagerly tugging Giovanni along.

 

“I never introduced myself, did I?” he asked “Ji-hoon Kim. I’m Taehong’s grandfather.”

 

So he  _ was _ Cyrus’ grandfather. “Giovanni Sakaki. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled and shook Ji-hoon’s hand.

 

Ji-hoon’s smile was brighter than the sun. He said something that language again, keeping eye contact with Giovanni. Cyrus rolled their eyes.

 

Giovanni gave a confused smile. “I’m sorry?”

 

Ji-hoon chuckled. “I said the pleasure is all mine.” Then Ji-hoon herded everyone to the kitchen. Giovanni could smell chili, onion and soy sauce.

 

“Sometimes Taehong is too tired to cook for themselves, so sometimes I come by and cook for them,” Ji-hoon said, motioning Giovanni and Cyrus to sit down.

 

“Then he ends up cooking so much that I can just microwave leftovers for days,” Cyrus said with a smile.

 

Ji-hoon chuckled. “You have to eat, dear child!”

 

Giovanni couldn’t tear his away eyes from Cyrus. Just… their smile… Like sunshine through an ice-frosted window. The world was missing out on something incredibly beautiful, with how Cyrus never smiled. But still, Giovanni felt privileged to be one of what he suspected to be a rare few to see Cyrus’ smile.

 

Cyrus noticed his staring and a tiny hint of a blush rose to their cheeks. Giovanni quickly explained: “Sorry, I just… I’ve never seen you smile.” He immediately regretted saying that. Was it too flirty?

 

“I always say,” Ji-hoon said, saving Giovanni, “‘Taehong, you should smile a little! You look angry and miserable!’ But they always say: ‘Oh noo, it’s my image, my  _ thing _ , my specialty, my signature, my brant!’”

 

“Brand, grandfather,” Cyrus said, now definitely blushing, “It’s my brand.”

 

Giovanni laughed. “I have to take Cyrus’ side on this, I’m afraid.”

 

Cyrus made a gesture that said  _ see? _ at their grandfather. “ _ Thank _ you!”

 

“Aiya, models!” Ji-hoon threw his hands up, “I will never understand!”

 

“When you find something that makes you unique, you have to hold on to it,” Giovanni explained, “Especially in and industry as superficial as modeling. For Cyrus, it just happens to be their stoic demeanor. It gives them a mysterious and distant air that people find intriguing.”

 

Ji-hoon hummed in thought as he shoveled food into three bowls. “I suppose that makes sense.” He brought the bowls onto the table and set them in front of Cyrus, Giovanni and an empty seat where he sat down. The dish seemed to be something like shirataki noodles with vegetables.

 

“It looks delicious,” Giovanni said, “Thank you for the food.” He picked up a pair of metal chopsticks. Cyrus and Ji-hoon followed his example. They started eating and Ji-hoon told Giovanni about the dish. It was called japchae, apparently, and one of Taehong’s favorites.

 

“Taehong?” Giovanni asked.

 

“It’s my real name,” Cyrus said.

 

“Ohh. So Cyrus is just your stage name?”

 

“Yes. You know how I want to keep my priva-” Cyrus’ phone started ringing and they froze.

 

“You don’t have to take that,” Ji-hoon said.

 

“It could be important,” Cyrus said as they stood. They took their cane and left the kitchen.

 

“It’s just probably their mother,” Ji-hoon said, ”She could wait until we’re done eating.” He sighed. “I’m worried for Taehong. They work so hard… even after the accident.”

 

Giovanni frowned. “The accident?”

 

Ji-hoon nodded. “It was right after they moved out on an apartment of their own. Not this apartment obviously. Their first flat. Taehong and me, we were in a taxi, going for dinner. Out of nowhere, someone rammed to the taxi. Now, me? I was fine, I just broke my hip, the driver broke an arm. But Taehong…” Ji-hoon sighed again, “Taehong’s legs were shattered. Broken in five places.”

 

Giovanni said nothing, shocked to silence.

 

“They were in the hospital for ages. The physical therapy was exhausting, but they healed fine… But then Taehong fell ill.” Ji-hoon shook his head, “The doctor says it was the trauma from the accident.”

 

“PTSD?” Giovanni asked.

 

Ji-hoon shook his head. “No, this is more physical. After their legs healed, Taehong started complaining about their legs still hurting and being numb.” Ji-hoon sighed, “It took ages to get a diagnosis, but… Taehong has fibromyalgia.” 

 

At Giovanni’s confused look, Ji-hoon continued: “It’s chronic pain and fatigue. Sensitivity to touch and loud sounds. Trouble with sleeping… Lots of things. At first it wasn’t that bad. They could get a job. Of course, there were some bad days and such, but Taehong is tenacious and they dealt with it.”

 

Ji-hoon was quiet for a moment, making Giovanni prompt: “But…?”

 

Ji-hoon gave a crooked smile. “I’ve talked too much already. Taehong should have told you this themselves. I’m sorry, just... forget what I just said.”

 

Giovanni nodded and tried to push his concern for Cyrus down. Ji-hoon was right. Giovanni should have heard all of this from Cyrus… But now he at least had  _ some _ idea what Cyrus was dealing with during their sick leave.

 

Before Giovanni could reply, Cyrus returned to the kitchen, ending their conversation.

 

Giovanni fixed a relaxed smile onto his face. He liked to believe he was a fairly good actor when it came to feigning innocence, but somehow Cyrus saw right through him. They narrowed their eyes then sighed and gave a weary look at Ji-hoon. “How much did you tell him?”

 

Ji-hoon looked guilty. “Only about the accident and fibro.”

 

Cyrus sat down and hummed. “Well, that’s that, then. I was going to tell him someday anyway.” They looked at Giovanni. “And now you know why I’m using a cane.”

 

Giovanni nodded. The three finished eating and Giovanni noticed he should be on his way. Cyrus saw him to the door.

 

“If there’s anything I can do to help out…” Giovanni said.

 

Cyrus blinked, looking surprised. “Are you sure? I know how busy you can get,” they finally said.

 

“I am. Your grandfather said you’re sometimes too tired to cook? Maybe I could… come over and cook for you, from time to time. Save your grandfather’s time.”

 

Cyrus smiled and looked down. Giovanni was sure their cheeks were reddening again. “I’ll think about it. Thank you for the offer.”

 

Giovanni smiled too and offered his hand to Cyrus. Cyrus shook it. “Thank you for the lunch. It was delicious. My compliments to the chef.”

 

Cyrus chuckled. “I’ll tell him that.”

 

Giovanni couldn’t stop himself from looking at Cyrus’ lips and briefly, he wanted nothing more than to kiss them, even if it was just a quick press of lips. However, he resisted the urge. This wasn’t about flirting. He let go of Cyrus’ hand and opened the door.

 

“Text me if you want me to come cook. Or if you just want to talk.”

 

“I will,” Cyrus smiled, making Giovanni’s chest feel warm.

 

Giovanni stepped towards the door. “So… I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Cyrus nodded. “Thank you.” 

 

“No problem,” Giovanni smiled and left the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out he's thirsty after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much filler too. But next chapter will be more interesting, I promise!!

 

“ _ What is this? _ ” Taehong asked, looking at the magazine Grandfather had brought. “ _ A fashion magazine? You don’t usually- _ ” their voice cut off when they realized that Giovanni was on the cover. Taehong gave an unamused look at Grandfather.

 

“ _ What? I thought you’d like something to read, _ ” Grandfather grinned, not even bothering to feign innocence this time.

 

Taehong just shook their head. “ _ Whatever. We’re just friends. _ ”

 

Grandfather just gave a disbelieving hum. “ _ Oh? Last time you said you’ve just met a few times. _ ”

 

Taehong blushed a little. “ _ I met him a few days ago at a café. _ ”

 

Grandfather grinned as he checked on the noodles he was cooking. “ _ And now you’re  _ friends _? _ ”

 

Taehong bristled, cheeks bright pink. “ _ Grandfather!! _ ”

 

Grandfather lifted his hands up with a chuckle. “ _ I’m teasing, I’m teasing. _ ”

 

Taehong grunted and the doorbell rang.

 

“ _ I’ll get it, _ ” Grandfather said and went to open the door. 

 

Taehong turned the magazine face-down. Not because Sakaki’s grin on the cover was distracting or anything. Taehong just felt like turning the magazine upside down. No reason whatsoever.

 

They were drawn from their thoughts by their grandfather calling for them at the door. Taehong joined their grandfather at the door and saw Sakaki there. They froze for a split-second before a small, involuntary smile rose to their face.

 

“Sa- Giovanni.”

 

“I’m just popping by to leave the glasses,” Giovanni lifted the glasses, “I’m not going to sta-”

 

Grandfather interrupted him: “Have you eaten? We were just cooking lunch. There’s enough for a third mouth.”

 

Giovanni looked astonished for a second. “I-I couldn’t intrude…”

 

Grandfather laughed and pulled him in. “Nonsense! We’d love to have you here, is that right, Taehong?”

 

“Yes,” Taehong agreed, “Since you came all the way here, at least we could feed you.”

 

Giovanni seemed to give up. “Uh… If you insist.” He started texting Ariana and Grandfather turned to Taehong.

 

“ _ He’s more handsome in person, isn’t he? _ ”

 

Taehong forced himself to not blush by sheer force of willpower. “ _ So I am told. _ ”

 

Grandfather grinned. “ _ Don’t act aloof now, I saw you blushing and smiling at him _ .”

 

“ _ I don’t know what you’re talking about _ ,” Taehong said.

 

“ _ Of course you don’t _ ,” Grandfather chuckled as Giovanni pocketed his phone. Grandfather jumped in to introduce himself.

 

“Giovanni Sakaki. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Giovanni said with a polite smile, shaking Grandfather’s hand.

 

“ _ Oh, he’s polite too. I bet he’s from a good family. _ ”

 

Taehong rolled their eyes, still praying to whatever deity was listening that they were not blushing.

 

Giovanni looked confused. “I’m sorry?”

 

“I said the pleasure is all mine,” Grandfather chuckled.

 

_ Sure you did. _

 

The three moved to the kitchen, with Grandfather chattering on. Giovanni and Taehong sat down and Taehong noticed how much Giovanni was staring at them.

 

“Sorry, I just… I’ve never seen you smile,” Giovanni said with a sheepish smile.

 

Taehong cursed at themself. Were they still smiling?

 

Before they could say anything, Grandfather spoke up again: “I always say: ‘Taehong, you should smile a little! You look angry and miserable!’ But they always say: ‘Oh noo, it’s my image, my  _ thing  _ , my specialty, my signature, my brant!’”

 

“Brand, grandfather,” Cyrus muttered, now sure they were blushing, “It’s my brand.”

Giovanni laughed. “I have to take Cyrus’ side on this, I’m afraid.”

 

Cyrus gestured at Grandfather. “ _ Thank  _ you!”

 

“Aiya, models!” Grandfather exclaimed, throwing his hands up, “I will never understand!”

 

“When you find something that makes you unique, you have to hold on to it,” Giovanni explained, “Especially in and industry as superficial as modeling. For Cyrus, it just happens to be their stoic demeanor. It gives them a mysterious and distant air that people find intriguing.”

 

Taehong stared at him. They had no idea Giovanni could be so introspective. Taehong had just assumed that he was just as shallow as most models they had met.

 

“I suppose that makes sense,” Grandfather hummed and brought three bowls of japchae to the table. He sat down and Taehong and Grandfather waited until Giovanni picked up his chopsticks before picking up theirs.

 

In the middle of the meal, Teahong’s phone started ringing. They were immediately filled with dread and Grandfather must have sensed it.

 

“You don’t have to take that.”

 

“It could be important.” Taehong left the kitchen for some privacy. It was their mother and they just knew that if they didn’t answer, she could nag about it the next time she called. Which would be within five minutes.

 

“Hello, mother.”

 

Hye-jin didn’t say anything in a while and Taehong was about to ask what was wrong, when Hye-jin sniffed: “Your father’s condition has gotten worse...”

 

Taehong froze for a moment. “What?”

 

“He’s still conscious and talking, but he’s… he’s so weak now, Taehong. He doesn’t have much time left.”

 

Taehong swallowed thickly. “Oh…”

 

“Cy- Taehong, he wants to see you tomorrow.”

 

Taehong suppressed a sigh. “Okay. I’ll visit him.”

 

Hye-jin sniffled. “You are such a good boy, Taehong. We haven’t had the best past together, I know. Thank you for being so patient with us.”

 

Taehong rubbed his eyes. “Mother, please…”

 

“Oh…? Oh, I did it again, didn’t I? I called you ‘son’ again, didn’t I? Oh, darling, I am ever so sorry. You must understand how hard this is for me, with my darling Seok in the hospital too…”

 

“I understand,” Taehong muttered.

 

Hye-jin sniffed. “You are so patient. Thank you, Taehong.”

 

Patient is not the word Taehong would have used. They only did this because they had no other choice. “No problem.”

 

Hye-jin chattered on, until she realized how unresponsive her child was being. “Oh dear. Were you in the middle of something?”

 

“I was having lunch with Grandfather and… a friend.”

 

“Oh goodness, I should let you back to them, shouldn’t I? Remember to go meet your father tomorrow, okay? Goodbye, darling”

 

“I will. Bye.” Taehong hung up with a sigh and returned to the kitchen. 

 

Giovanni greeted him with a smile that was a little too innocent and relaxed. Grandfather’s guilty look also told more than words ever could.

 

“How much did you tell him?”

 

“Only about the accident and fibro,” Grandfather admitted.

 

What’s done is done, Taehong figured and sat down. “Well, that’s that, then. I was going to tell him someday anyway. And now you know why I’m using a cane.”

 

They finished eating and Giovanni started making his leave. Taehong walked Giovanni to the door and Giovanni hovered a little.

 

“If there’s anything I can do to help out…”

 

Taehong blinked. He was sincere about the offer. And he… he wasn’t even flirting? His body language was open, relaxed and so unlike what Giovanni used to be when they first met. “Are you sure? I know how busy you can get.”

 

“I am. Your grandfather said you’re sometimes too tired to cook? Maybe I could… come over and cook for you, from time to time. Save your grandfather’s time.”

 

The offer was tempting. Taehong had come to realize that Giovanni was actually a really nice and charming person now that everything that came from his mouth wasn’t a flirty comment. “I’ll think about it. Thank you for the offer.”

 

Giovanni smiled and held his hand out. “Thank you for the lunch. It was delicious. My compliments to the chef.”

Taehong chuckled. “I’ll tell him that.”

 

Taehong was very aware of Giovanni’s eyes lowering to their mouth. Taehong’s lips parted involuntarily and they swallowed.

 

Giovanni released his hold on Taehong’s hand and stepped to the door, breaking the moment.

 

“Text me if you want me to come cook. Or if you just want to talk.”

“I will,” Taehong said, fighting down a peculiar feeling of disappointment.

 

Giovanni left and closed the door behind him, leaving Taehong with a fluttering heart.


	11. Chapter 11

 

It had been about a month after the lunch Giovanni had had with Cyrus and their grandfather. After two weeks Giovanni and Cyrus had settled into a unspoken routine. Giovanni would show up on Saturdays at Cyrus’ flat, he would cook and the two would talk about anything and everything. Giovanni found that he really enjoyed Cyrus’ company, even without a sexual or even romantic motive. He learnt small things about Cyrus, like they liked spicy food and that they learnt about stars and space from Ji-hoon ever since they were a child, which was why they had a telescope in their apartment. Cyrus was a morning person and didn’t sleep much.

 

And those little details, ironically, made him fall more deeply in love with them.

 

But he wasn’t sure if Cyrus felt the same. Sometimes it felt like Cyrus was smiling more and sometimes blushing a little, but Giovanni just  _ wasn’t sure. _ Maybe they were just being friendly?

 

Either way, Giovanni was determined to not flirt with Cyrus. That hadn’t worked this far, and it wouldn’t work now. So what was he supposed to do?

 

...Continue going to Cyrus’ apartment and cook for them every Saturday, he supposed.  _ It’s not like I hate it _ , he thought as he rang Cyrus’ doorbell.

 

Cyrus opened it, looking exhausted.

 

“Oh… Are you okay?” Giovanni asked as he stepped in.

 

Cyrus sighed and rubbed their eyes. “Yeah, just… a little…” Cyrus was quiet for a moment and changed the subject: “Thanks for coming, I really needed it today.”

 

Giovanni gave them a look as they moved to the kitchen. “No problem…” He wasn’t sure if he should ask what was wrong, but he figured he should wait a little. After lunch, maybe.

 

The lunch was spent with Giovanni leading the conversation, but that was fine by him, he had noticed that Cyrus didn’t talk much. But today, Cyrus was even quieter than normal.

 

“Something is bothering you,” Giovanni said carefully, “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Cyrus hesitated. “It’s… it’s kinda stupid, really…”

 

“It’s not stupid if you’re so upset about it,” Giovanni said.

 

Cyrus looked down. “...I guess you’re right…” they muttered and after a little more hesitation, started talking. They told Giovanni about how they weren’t very close to their parents, but lately they have had to get back into contact with them because of their father’s heart problems.

 

“But he… he keeps calling me son,” Cyrus said quietly, “Mother at least  _ tries _ to avoid that, but father… he just… I feel like he thinks I’m telling him he’s wrong. Wh-which he is, but he… he thinks he’s right. He keeps excusing it with ‘oh give me a break, I’m dying’. He thinks that’s good enough, but...” Cyrus’ voice grew more distressed as they went on, before they stopped and their shoulders dropped. “I think he doesn’t… he doesn’t accept me the way I am. He wants me to stop… this...” Cyrus motioned towards themself, “and start acting like a man.” Cyrus sniffed and Giovanni realized they were close to tears. “Sorry, I just…”

 

“It… it’s fine,” Giovanni managed, a little out of his depth. He moved to Cyrus and touched their arm, grasping for words for a few moments. “I… I don’t have… I don’t know what to say.”

 

Cyrus sniffed again, blinking tears from their eyes. “That’s okay…” They laid their head on Giovanni’s shoulder. “It’s just really exhausting…”

 

Hesitantly, Giovanni wrapped his arms around them, loosely so they could pull away if they wanted. He could feel Cyrus momentarily stiffen against him and he was just about to pull his arms back before he felt Cyrus’ arms move around his waist. The two stayed like that for a while, allowing Giovanni to sink into their smell again.

 

Which might have been a bad thing, since the last time Giovanni was allowed that was when Cyrus was underneath him, naked and moaning. Giovanni’s mind was filled with images of Cyrus’ face growing lax as they climaxed, the sound of their moans… Giovanni had to stop himself before he got an erection.

 

Cyrus pulled away from him, wiping their eyes, but keeping one hand on Giovanni’s shoulder. They bit their lip and looked at Giovanni with an odd look in their eyes. Giovanni could have sworn they glanced down at his lips. Or was that just his hopeful thinking? Cyrus averted their eyes again and Giovanni noticed that the tips of their ears were gaining color gently.

 

Giovanni swallowed, very aware of Cyrus’ hands on him.

 

Cyrus drew a breath. “I…” They stopped and shook their head a little. Their hands moved to cup Giovanni’s face with a feather-light touch, as if they were afraid Giovanni would disappear. Before Giovanni had time to react, Cyrus leaned closer and pressed their lips against Giovanni’s.

 

For a second, Giovanni froze, but his body quickly relaxed and responded to Cyrus. He pulled them closer and deepened the kiss…

 

_ Wait, no! _

 

Giovanni pulled away, tearing their lips apart with a soft, wet sound. Cyrus made a small sound and tried to chase Giovanni’s lips, but he turned his head.

 

“Cyrus, wait,” Giovanni said, then hesitated as no words came to him. “A-are you sure about this?”

 

Cyrus’ eyes wavered as they hesitated a little. “Yes,” they finally said.

 

Giovanni smiled, almost giddy. “Really?”

 

Cyrus looked just a tiny bit amused. “Yes.”

 

Giovanni nodded, trying to get serious for a moment. “Okay. That’s good… Uh… And… where is this going?”

 

Cyrus smiled. “Where do you want this to go?”

 

Giovanni blinked. “W-well… I don’t know, a dinner at a nice restaurant, some dancing…” Giovanni remembered Cyrus’ stance on dancing, “Or- or  _ not  _ dancing… I-I mean not  _ now _ , we just had lunch…”

 

Cyrus giggled quietly. “I know what you mean.” They stepped closer to Giovanni and whispered: “Then take me to a dinner at a nice restaurant. Next Saturday.”

 

Giovanni suppressed a shiver Cyrus’ voice caused and smiled. “A-are you sure? Do you want this too?”

 

Cyrus nodded, serious now. “Yes. I do want this.”

 

“But… before, you didn’t…”

 

Cyrus pressed a finger to Giovanni’s lips. “That was when you treated me like one of your generic affairs. I wanted to see if you cared about me beyond that.”

 

Giovanni was speechless. “Oh.”

 

Cyrus looked at him before they looked down bashfully. “So… dinner next Saturday…?”

 

Giovanni nodded and smiled. “I promise you will enjoy it.”

 

“I’m sure I will,” Cyrus said and pressed their lips to Giovanni’s.


	12. Chapter 12

 

“You want our help… for getting ready on a date?” Jupiter asked, looking surprised while Mars beamed.

 

“Yes,” Taehong said, “I understand this isn’t your usual… thing, but…”

 

Mars interrupted them. “We’ll do it!”

 

Jupiter sighed, but she was smiling. “Fine. What are you going to wear?”

 

Taehong smiled. “Thank you. I was thinking that deep blue dress from Olympia, from a while back…”

 

“The one with the halter neck and the  _ adorable _ 50’s style hem?” Mars asked.

 

“Yes, with the constellations.”

 

Jupiter hummed and tapped her chin. “Good choise. Mars, plan the make up, I’ll get the accessories.” With that, she disappeared to Taehong’s bedroom.

 

Mars already had her brushes out and a huge, cat-like grin on her face. “What kind of guy are you going out with~?”

 

Taehong smiled shyly. “Remember that guy we talked about after Brycen’s shoot?”

 

Mars’ eyes widened. “ _ Giovanni _ ?! No way!”

 

Taehong nodded.

 

Mars looked suspicious. “The same guy who wouldn’t leave you alone with his flirty texts and such?” She narrowed her eyes. “Did he force you into this?”

 

“Wh- no!” Taehong shook their head. “ _ I _ asked  _ him _ out. He’s actually… very nice. When he’s not busy flirting.”

 

Mars frowned. “How did you manage to make him  _ stop _ ?”

 

Taehong chuckled uncomfortably. “I was kind of rude to him once…”

 

Mars stared at them. “What.”

 

Taehong sighed and told Mars about what happened at Lysandre’s party, how they had met Giovanni at a café, had lunch with him later and about the Saturday arrangement.

 

“...And last week, I asked him out.”

 

Mars started applying foundation on Taehong’s face, but she still looked confused. “But what changed  _ your _ mind about him?”

 

“Like I said, he’s nice when he’s not trying to get into your pants. He’s smart, too. And cooks well.”

 

Mars gave him a sly smile. “And dear ol’ mama and papa approve of him too?”

 

Taehong blushed. “My grandfather does.”

 

Mars giggled. “Attaboy.”

 

Jupiter appeared with the dress and a bolero. “Here’s your outfit.”

 

“Thank you, Jupiter.”

 

“Ooh, a bolero, good call,” Mars said, “It covers Cyrus’ shoulders but it can be taken off for instant sluttiness.”

 

“Exactly,” Jupiter grinned.

 

“I won’t need instant sluttiness,” Taehong said.

 

Mars scoffed. “What kind of boring date are you going on?”

 

“The one where we’re getting to know each other.”

 

“Tch. Boring,” Mars muttered as she chose an eyeshadow that matched the bolero. 

 

Jupiter started stroking Taehong’s hair as she always did when she planned a hairstyle. “You’re going really backwards about this, aren’t you,” she mused, “First you fucked, then broke up and  _ now _ you’re going on a date.”

 

Taehong blushed.

 

“Come on, Jupiter,” Mars chirped as she chose a lipgloss. “That’s what makes it interesting!”

 

Jupiter snorted. “You’re acting like this is some kind of romance novel.”

 

Mars giggled as she spread the lipgloss on Taehong’s lips. “Now that you mention it, this totally is a romance novel. A dashing older man finds a woman his charm is not working on! Man chases woman, woman turns him down. Man gives up and befriends woman. Woman finds man is actually very charming and asks him out.”

 

Taehong gringed. “Now that you put it like that, it sounds really stupid.”

 

“We could find some loser to write it and sell it,” Jupiter smirked and grabbed a comb, starting to comb Cyrus’ hair.

 

“I forbid it, especially if you’re going to make me a woman,” Taehong said.

 

Mars and Jupiter laughed. After that there was a small lull in the conversation.

 

“When are you going to start working again, boss?” Mars asked, suddenly somber.

 

That gave Taehong and Jupiter both a pause. “I don’t know,” Taehong said quietly, “I'm sorry.”

 

Mars smiled and waved her hand. “Don’t worry, boss. Take your time sorting things out. We'll wait for you.”

 

Taehong shifted a little on the chair they were sitting on. "Listen, Mars and Jupiter, I've been thinking…”

 

“And done!” Mars chirped, lifting a mirror to Taehong’s face and interrupting them. “I decided to go with a simple, minimalistic look, with just a simple cat eye, just a touch of eyeshadow and naturally gentle pink lipgloss. I would have gone all out with a flashy look since it’s the first date and all, but I think you would prefer something more natural, right? What’d’ya think, boss?”

 

Taehong smiled. “It’s perfect. Thank you, Mars. Exactly what I would have done, if I knew how to apply makeup.”

 

Mars grinned widely and gave them a double thumbs-up. “It’s what I get paid for!” She stepped back and looked at the outfit Jupiter had chosen. “Where are the shoes?”

 

Jupiter shrugged as she straightened Taehong’s hair. “I thought I’d leave that to you.”

 

“Good call. Because your taste in shoes is  _ horrendous _ ,” Mars said and went to dig Taehong’s shoe closet.

 

“I want my feet to be comfortable,” Jupiter said in monotone, like she had said that countless of times.

 

“Choose flats,” Taehong spoke up, “Heels make me taller than him.”

 

“Gotcha.” Mars rummaged around and leant back. “Girl, you don’t even  _ have _ heels in here, what the hell?!”

 

“I don’t like heels,” Taehong said.

 

“It’s ‘cus you’re so tall already,” Mars grumbled and continued her search. Soon she had found two pairs of shoes that she held up to the dress. One of the pairs she immediately discarded. A decision Taehong quietly agreed with, as the pair were just everyday shoes that fit almost any outfit, but also were very boring, not something to be worn on a date. The other pair were cute ballerina slips with a bow on the front. “Are these good?” Mars asked, lifting the pair.

 

Taehong nodded. “Those are perfect.”

 

“Hair is done,” Jupiter announced. Mars grabbed the mirror again and lifted it up to Taehong. “It’s very simple, too, just to drive in the girl-next-door vibe or whatever,” Jupiter said.

 

“Nice!” Mars said, “Now get the outfit on, I wanna see how it looks.”

 

Taehong stood, grabbed the dress and changed into it, not caring that Mars and Jupiter were there. Mars straightened the hem as Taehong pulled the bolero on. 

 

Jupiter looked thoughtful. “You were going to say something?” she said. Mars disappeared to Taehong’s bedroom to get earrings.

 

“Was I?”

 

“Yeah, just before Mars got your makeup done.”

 

Mars returned with earrings and started putting them on Taehong. “Oh right, you were! And I interrupted. I’m so sorry!”

 

“What was it?” Jupiter asked.

 

“Ah… I forgot,” Taehong lied with an uneasy smile.

 

They were saved from further interrogation by the doorbell.

 

“Oh, that must be  _ him _ ,” Mars beamed and went to open the door.

 

“Mars, wai-” Jupiter said, but Mars had already opened the door and chirped a cheerful (and loud) hello to Giovanni.

 

Taehong grabbed their cane and followed her. “I’ll take it from here. Thank you, Mars.”

 

Mars smirked, but stepped back.

 

Giovanni had a stunned smile on his face and a huge bouquet of roses on his hands.

 

“They’re just here to do my hair and makeup. They were just about to leave.”

 

“Yep,” Jupiter said, having appeared to the door with her and Mars’ bags, “Just about to get you crazy kids’ hair.” She winked and stepped out, pulling Mars with her.

 

“Now, I know that that makeup looks pretty,” Mars said, “but it better be smeared across his face by the end of the night, you hear? Have fun, boss!”

  
Taehong waved at the two as they walked off, giggling like lunatics.

 

“She… sure is lively,” Giovanni said, still somewhat dumbstruck.

 

“You have no idea.”

 

Giovanni shook his head, collecting himself. “These are for you,” he smiled, giving the bouquet to Taehong, who smiled.

 

“Thank you. They are lovely.”

 

“Not as lovely as you,” Giovanni grinned.

 

Taehong gave him an amused look. “Come in while I put these in a vase.”

 

The two moved to the kitchen and Taehong poured some water into a vase. “So, where are we going today?”

 

“I have a reservation at a restaurant, but before that, I have tickets to a play. I was going to take you dancing, but I know you don’t like it.”

 

Taehong smiled, appreciating the thought. “Sounds nice.” They unwrapped the paper at the bottom of the bouquet and set the bouquet into the vase. They turned to Giovanni, who had a dreamy look in his eyes. Taehong tilted their head and smiled.

 

“You look amazing,” Giovanni said, voice almost as dreamy as his eyes.

 

“So do you,” Taehong replied, giving Giovanni a good look. He was wearing a deep red shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black waistcoat and matching trousers and a black fedora that was now resting on his hand.

 

“We match well tonight,” Giovanni chuckled.

 

“I know,” Taehong smiled and walked to him to press a light kiss onto his lips.

 

“Why, we haven’t even gone out yet,” Giovanni murmured with a smile.

 

“Then we should go,” Taehong grinned.

 

“We should,” Giovanni agreed and stepped back, offering Taehong his arm.

 

Taehong wrapped their arm around Giovanni’s, allowing themself to be lead out of their flat.


	13. Chapter 13

 

“What kind of play is it?” Cyrus asked.

 

“It’s an independent production,” Giovanni said, “The plot summary I read promised romance, so I thought it’d be appropriate.”

 

“That sounds  _ very _ appropriate,” Cyrus smiled.

 

Giovanni drove them to the theater that was in a very odd location, in a secluded area that was not quite a back alley. It would have been suspicious if it weren’t for the happily chatting crowd of people waiting for the show to start. Giovanni and Cyrus attracted some attention, for their clothes, Giovanni assumed. The two seemed to be a little overdressed, compared to everyone else around them, in their jeans and t-shirts.

 

Soon the play started and Cyrus and Giovanni settled on their seats. As the lights dimmed down, Cyrus took Giovanni’s hand and laid their head on Giovanni’s shoulder.

 

Giovanni could barely pay attention to the play after that.

 

***

 

“It was a good play, wasn’t it?” Cyrus asked later, after they had moved on to the restaurant Giovanni had reservation in.  It was one of Giovanni’s favorite restaurants, and not only because they made their polenta exactly like his mother used to. The whole place gave him a cosy feeling, like he had arrived home.

 

“It was,” Giovanni agreed, “I must admit that I was taking a gambit with it because I had never heard of the group  _ nor _ the play.”

 

“But it payed off,” Cyrus smiled, delicately settling their hand on the table between them, “I enjoyed myself.”

 

“I did too,” Giovanni said, accepting the silent invitation and taking Cyrus’ hand.

 

After the dinner (and a tiny bit too much wine) the two left the restaurant, giddy like two teenagers. Giovanni grabbed Cyrus’ hand and twirled them around (which Cyrus allowed, but very awkwardly due to their cane) before pulling them close against his chest. 

 

Cyrus giggled and pressed their lips against Giovanni’s. When the kiss broke, Cyrus rested their forehead on Giovanni’s.

 

“Would you like to walk a little?” Giovanni asked.

 

Cyrus’ smile shrank a little. “I would love to, but… my legs hurt…”

 

“That’s fine, it’s okay,” Giovanni said quickly, “We can do something else...”

 

Cyrus smiled and cupped Giovanni’s jaw. “We could go to yours…”

 

Giovanni chuckled, pretending to be appalled. “Why, Cyrus, on the first date…!”

 

Cyrus giggled. “What? Just for coffee and a nice chat, what were you thinking?” They batted their eyelashes innocently.

 

Giovanni grinned. “Of course,  _ amour _ .”

 

Cyrus smoothed their hands on the front of Giovanni’s waistcoat. “So… your place?”

 

“Coffee and a chat,” Giovanni agreed.

 

***

 

Giovanni unlocked his house door and opened for Cyrus. “Welcome to my humble abode,” he smiled.

 

Cyrus walked in and looked around. While Cyrus’ apartment was minimalistic and lightly colored, Giovanni’s house had deep, rich colors and intricately decorated furniture. Giovanni’s Persian was nowhere to be seen. She was probably sleeping somewhere.

 

“It looks just like you,” Cyrus commented with a small smile.

 

Giovanni smiled. “Why don’t you go sit down in the living room and I’ll get the coffee started.”

 

As Giovanni measured the coffee grounds into the coffee maker, he wondered how the date would continue from here. He would be fine with having no sex and he oddly found himself almost  _ preferring  _ that outcome. He was intending this to be a longer affair, after all…

 

_ I’ll see where this is going _ , he supposed as he went to living room to find Cyrus laying on the couch, their dress fanned on the cushions.

 

“Tired?” Giovanni asked, sitting down next to their feet.

 

“No, I just wanted to lie down,” Cyrus said with a small grin, “I don’t want the night to end just yet, after all.”

 

“Me neither,” Giovanni smiled, taking one of Cyrus’ feet to his lap, gently starting to massage it. Cyrus made a pleased sound and lifted their  head on their hand to look at him.  Soon Giovanni felt their foot prodding his waist and side, presumably trying to slip under his shirt, but hindered by Giovanni’s tight waistcoat.

 

“What are you doing?” Giovanni smirked.

 

“I want you to come over here and kiss me,” Cyrus said.

 

Giovanni’s heart skipped a beat. “Do you now?”

 

Cyrus smiled coyly and took the tip of their pinky between their lips.

 

Giovanni tried to stay strong, but he didn’t try too hard. He moved to hover over Cyrus and paused to just appreciate being able to have this moment and how beautiful Cyrus was. With or without makeup, in men’s clothing or women’s clothing. Cyrus was beautiful in any getup.

 

Cyrus sensed the shift in the mood and cupped Giovanni’s face gently. “What is it?”

 

Giovanni smiled and brushed his nose on Cyrus’. “Nothing. I’m just glad to have you here. Like this.” Cyrus blinked, looking astonished for a split-second before they blushed.

 

Their reaction made Giovanni blush too. “Oh Arceus, that was really cheesy, wasn’t it?”

 

Cyrus giggled and wrapped their arms around him. “A little.”

 

Giovanni groaned and buried his face into their neck, making Cyrus giggle more. “The great lady killer Giovanni,” they said, “getting bashful and awkward. The gossip magazines would have a field trip with this.”

 

Giovanni chuckled and kissed Cyrus’ neck. Cyrus sank their fingers into his hair and pulled him into a kiss. Giovanni hummed against their lips and settled on top of them, between their legs. The tulle from Cyrus’ dress made a scratching sound against Giovanni’s waistcoat as Cyrus wrapped a leg around Giovanni’s hip.

 

Giovanni was about to deepen the kiss when a muffled trill sounded from somewhere. He pulled back, making their lips make a wet sound as they separated. “Is… is that your phone?”

 

Cyrus groaned and bit Giovanni’s lip gently. “Ignore it.”

 

“It could be important,” Giovanni said, ignoring how the nip sent a jolt straight down to his groin. “It could be your mother.”

 

Cyrus paused and sighed. “Fine.”

 

Giovanni sat up and Cyrus dug their phone from their purse. “It  _ is _ my mother,” they sighed before they pressed the device to their ear. “Hello?”

 

Giovanni sat back and loosened his tie before getting up to check on the coffee. He poured some into two mugs and brought them back into the living room. Cyrus was still on the phone, but they were stiff and pale.

 

“Okay… I… I’ll be there. Goodbye.” They hung up and looked dazed and numb.

 

“Is everything okay?” Giovanni asked, setting one of the mugs down in front of Cyrus.

 

Cyrus took a moment to answer. “My… my father died.”


	14. Chapter 14

 

The car ride to the hospital was spent in tense silence. Giovanni broke it when they were almost there. “Did you want to change? Your clothes, I mean,” he added to Taehong’s confused expression.

 

Taehong just stared at him for a while.

 

“I mean, as far as I understand, your parents don’t really… understand?”

 

“I guess it doesn’t matter,” Taehong said numbly, “Since the only person who would have minded is dead.”

 

Giovanni gave them a look, but said nothing.

 

They arrived at the hospital and went in. Taehong let their legs lead to their father’s room, leaving Giovanni trail behind them.

 

Hye-jin and Grandfather were sitting in the corridor, Hye-jin quietly sobbing into her hands and Grandfather holding his hand on her shoulder. Grandfather lifted his head and blinked a little. He patted Hye-jin’s shoulder gently. “ _ Taehong is here _ .”

 

Hye-jin’s head shot up and she looked astonished for a long second, taking in Taehong’s get up.

 

“ _ I was on a date _ ,” they said, “ _ I didn’t have time to change _ .”

 

Hye-jin just nodded and sniffled numbly. “ _ He… your father is… _ ” she nodded towards the room.

 

Taehong nodded and stared at the door, but didn’t move. They felt Giovanni’s hand on their arm.

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” he asked.

 

Taehong hesitated before nodding without looking away from the door. The two went in and Taehong paused  when the door closed behind them. Taehong shivered but they weren’t sure if it was the room being cold or something else.

 

Seok was covered with a white sheet from head to toe. Taehong stared at their father’s covered profile, until they felt Giovanni’s hand on their back. They stepped forwards and lifted the sheet off of Seok’s face with shaking hands.

 

Seok’s face was the most relaxed Taehong had ever seen it, even if he looked like he still had a small frown on his face. The wrinkles on his skin were deeper than ever and the shadows under his eyes were darker as well. His skin was a sicklish, waxy yellow and his eyelids had sunken in. “It’s like he’s asleep” clearly didn’t apply here.

 

Taehong set the sheet back on him and took a shuddering breath. They felt nothing, but their body was trembling. Giovanni’s hand on their back rose to their shoulder and squeezed gently.

 

“Everything okay?” he asked softly.

 

Taehong nodded. “I’m fine, but…” They lifted their shaking hand. “I can’t stop shaking.”

 

Giovanni nodded and took the hand.

 

“Let’s go,” Taehong said quietly. They didn’t want to stay in that room any longer than was necessary.

 

The two returned to the corridor. Hye-jin had stopped crying, but she still looked miserable.

 

“How are you, darling?” Hye-jin asked.

 

“I’m okay,” Taehong said, “How are  _ you _ ?”

 

“I’ll manage…” Hye-jin’s eyes landed on Giovanni. “Who is your… friend?”

 

“Giovanni Sakaki,” Giovanni said, stepping to Hye-jin with his hand held out and a sympathetic smile. “My condolences for your loss.”

 

“Hye-jin Kim… Taehong’s mother. Thank you.”

 

“Sorry for dragging you here, and on your date too!” Grandfather said.

 

Giovanni waved a hand dismissively. “It’s fine. Taehong needed a ride here anyway, right?”

 

“I could have gotten a taxi, but he insisted bringing me here,” Taehong said.

 

“ _ Aiya, I hope this doesn’t ruin your chances with him _ ,” Grandfather said and immediately lifted his hands up with a smile when Taehong and Hye-jin gave him an unamused look. “ _ Just trying to lighten the mood! _ ”

 

“So… what next? Will you be okay?” Taehong asked their mother.

 

She sighed. “I’ll stay the night at a friend’s house… Tomorrow… I suppose tomorrow I’ll start arranging the funeral…”

 

Taehong nodded. “If you need anything, you can call me.”

 

Mother teared up again. “You are such a good child, Taehong… I’m sorry your father didn’t accept you… I hope you can forgive him someday.” She pulled Taehong into a hug.

 

Taehong bit their lip, feeling their eyes sting. “Thank you, mother…”

 

Mother pulled away and wiped her eyes. “You look good. That dress fits you so well.”

 

Taehong smiled and blushed a bit. “Thank you… I could get you one of these, if you want.”

 

Hye-jin smiled a little. “Ask me again in a few weeks.”

 

Taehong looked at Grandfather. “What about you? Will you be okay?”

 

Grandfather smiled sadly. “Don’t worry about me… I’m not the one going back to an empty house…”

 

Taehong felt a pang of sympathy for him.

 

“Let’s go home,” Hye-jin said, “We all could use some sleep… It was nice meeting you… Giovanni, was it?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Giovanni spoke up, shaking Hye-jin’s hand again, “I wish we could have met under better circumstances.”

 

Mother sighed. “So do I.” She managed a smile before she started walking away, followed by Taehong, Giovanni and Grandfather. Grandfather and Hye-jin got a taxi and drove off, leaving Taehong and Giovanni to head into the hospital’s parking lot and to Giovanni’s car.

 

Taehong sat down with a huge sigh and leant back in the seat.

 

“Everything okay?” Giovanni asked softly.

 

Taehong nodded. “I’m just exhausted…” They looked at Giovanni. “I’m sorry that the date ended like this…”

 

Giovanni gave a small smile. “It’s fine. We’ll have better luck next time.”

 

Taehong blinked, taken aback. “You… you want to go on another date with me?”

 

Giovanni’s smile grew. “Of course. I fucked up way worse than this and you gave me another chance. It would be hypocritical of me to not do the same.”

 

Taehong’s heart skipped a beat and they smiled. “Thank you…”

 

“No, thank  _ you _ , Cyrus,” Giovanni smiled.

 

“Call me Taehong,” Taehong said and leant forwards to kiss his cheek. 

 

Giovanni turned his head and kissed their lips. “Okay… Taehong.”


	15. Chapter 15

 

“Did you enjoy your date?” Ariana asked first thing in the morning.

 

“It started out well, but-” Giovanni paused, “Wait, how did you know I was on a date?”

 

Ariana just gave him a tablet computer and didn’t say a word.

 

Giovanni took the device with a frown. The internet browser was open on a gossip site. Giovanni was about to tell Ariana to stop reading trash sites when he saw the picture on the screen.

 

It was him and Taehong kissing in front of the restaurant, with tacky cartoon hearts pasted above their heads.

 

_ LADY KILLER MELTS ICE QUEEN’S HEART??? _

 

_ Our ever-vigilant photographers spotted the infamously promiscuous Giovanni Sakaki getting rather romantic with his latest conquest, the secretive Cyrus in front of a high-class Italian restaurant last night. The pair stumbled out of the restaurant like giddy teenagers and shared an adorably intimate moment as our gigolo Giovanni spun Cyrus in a preciously amateurish dance before the couple shared a few tender kisses. Cyrus is reported to have been  _ smiling _!! Is this all that it takes to break Cyrus’ stoic exterior? Has Giovanni managed to crack the  _ Cyrus Code _? _

 

_ Last time Giovanni was in the headlines was a month ago, when a fan came out and claimed to have had an illegitimate child with our notorious lady killer, which DNA tests confirmed. Will this mean that Giovanni’s man-whoring days are over or is this just another fling for him? (We are betting for the latter.) _

 

_ According to our agent on the field, Cyrus was walking with a cane. Could this be related to the health-issues the model has been having?  _

 

There were some more pictures attached. One of them was Giovanni and Taehong mid-spin, with Taehong’s dress splayed beautifully. The photo was enhanced with sparkles, musical notes and cartoonish motion lines. There also was a picture where Taehong’s cane was in clear view, with an arrow pointing to it, in case someone didn’t see it.

 

Giovanni stared at the article speechlessly. “Aaaaaah,” he said slowly.

 

“I’m not saying that you shouldn’t have gone on the date,” Ariana said, straining to keep calm, “But you should have been a  _ little bit _ more careful.”

 

Giovanni was still speechless. “Mmmmmh,” he said slowly.

 

Petrel took the tablet from his listless hands. Proton read it over his shoulder.

 

“So what are we going to do about this?” Archer asked.

 

“Other than hope that the woman from Johto doesn’t see it and decide to pipe up again?” Giovanni asked.

 

“Her name is Anna,” Ariana said, a touch sourly.

 

Giovanni winced. “Yes. Anna.”

 

“Do you think we should call Cyrus’ people or something?” Petrel asked.

 

“They probably don’t care about this, but we can try,” Ariana said.

 

Proton snorted a laugh. “Oh em gee, their babies will be adorable,” he said, monotone.

 

“What?” Petrel and Archer asked.

 

“Are you reading the comments?” Petrel asked, horrified.

 

Proton giggled. “Yeah.”

 

“What the  _ fuck _ is  _ wrong  _ with you?!” Petrel almost screamed, “ _ Never _ read the comments!!!”

 

Proton didn’t even skip a beat. “You know how much I hunger for the depravity of the human mind.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Giovanni’s phone pinged and he tuned them out. A message from Taehong.

 

_ We’re in a gossip magazine. _

 

Giovanni sighed and replied:  _ I know. _

 

_ What are you going to do about it? _

 

_ Honestly? I have no idea. _

 

_ I may have an idea. We should meet. _

 

_ Oh? My manager is already calling your manager. _

 

_ Good. I’ll see you soon. <3 _

 

Giovanni’s heart most definitely did not skip at the heart.

 

***

 

Few hours later Taehong and their crew had arrived and the two groups settled in Giovanni’s office.

 

“So what are you proposing we do about this?” Charon asked.

 

“Usually a scandal is forgotten immediately when a bigger scandal happens,” Jupiter mused.

 

“Like leaked nudes?” Proton asked with a grin.

 

“Some leaked nudes would be  _ great _ right about now,” Petrel sighed.

 

“That’s an awful thing to say,” Mars said with a smirk, “I love it.”

 

Petrel shot her a flirtatious grin.

 

Ariana cleared her throat loudly. “You can continue that on your own time.”

 

“We have much more pressing matters on our hands,” Saturn said.

 

“Jupiter has a point,” Taehong spoke up, “If they have something bigger to talk about, they will forget about the date.”

 

“But what can we do?” Ariana asked, “announcing an engagement is a little early, isn’t it?”

 

“It is,” Taehong said slowly, “but…” They paused with hesitation.

 

“What is it?” Giovanni asked.

 

Taehong took a breath. “I was going to… I didn’t intend to tell you about it like this, but I didn’t have the chance to break the news earlier…”

 

“What is it, boss?” Saturn asked, frowning.

 

“I am going to quit modeling,” Taehong said.


	16. Chapter 16

 

There was a tense silence that was only broken by quiet chattering from a TV on a side table.

 

“You… you're quitting?” Mars asked, as if hoping she heard wrong.

 

“I have been thinking about it for years,” Taehong said, “You know how much I hate it and now my health issues make it hard to continue working. It’s wiser to just quit.”

 

Mars looked like she wanted to object, but she said nothing.

 

There was a tense silence in the room before Charon cleared his throat. “I understand where you’re coming from. I’ll support you in your decision.”

 

“So do I,” said Saturn.

 

Jupiter nodded. “Same here.”

 

Mars hesitated, but sighed. “I guess it’s your life, boss.” She smiled sadly.

 

Taehong smiled. “Thank you.”

 

“So when are you going to announce this?” Ariana asked.

 

“As soon as possible,” Taehong said.

 

“I can arrange a press conference for tomorrow,” Charon said.

 

Mars sighed. “I suppose I should start looking for a new job.”

 

“You could start modeling yourself,” Taehong said, “I know how much you’ve wanted that.”

 

Mars’ eyes were shining. “You’re right! I totally could!” She and Jupiter started excitedly chattering about their new plans for the future.

 

“Now all we can do is to wait for tomorrow,” Petrel said, leaning back in his seat.

 

“It seems so,” Archer said, “But we can-” he cut himself off when the TV caught his attention.

 

“... _Giovanni Sakaki was spotted last night on what appeared to be a date with the ever-so-elusive Cyrus_ ,” the host chirped, “ _While the jury is_ still _out on whether Giovanni is serious about this or not, we have gotten new information on the sweet couple’s hot date. According to our eyewitnesses, they were seen at some back alley theatre to see an independent play._ ”

 

“Ah,  _ merda _ ,” Giovanni grunted as candid pictures from before the play filled the screen.

 

“ _ A date at an independent play, then Italian for dinner. How ado.. _ .” The person on the screen paused their speech and pressed her hands-free closer to her ear. A tablet was passed on to her from off-screen. She looked surprised for a second before she grinned widely.

 

“ _ But enough about Giovanni’s love adventures. It has been brought to my attention that a certain someone should take better care of his phone~ _ ” A picture of a white-haired, bearded man appeared on the screen.

 

“Drayden?” Jupiter asked. Mars leaned forwards in her seat.

 

“ _ The delicious hunk Drayden’s phone was hacked last night and some rather intimate pictures and texts have been leaked. Now, we can’t show these on TV, but let. Me. _ Tell you _ … _ ” She paused to look at something on the tablet and lowered her glasses to peer over them. “ _ Whoo-wee! There  _ is no _ censor bar big enough for Drayden! _ ”

 

A few pairs of eyes glared towards Petrel, who paled. “I-I had  _ nothing _ to do with this! I’m innocent!”

 

“ _ But  _ who  _ was he sending nudes and sexts to, you may ask? Why, you would  _ never  _ guess… _ ”

 

“Is it Brycen?” Mars whispered loudly.

 

“ _ The receiver of these  _ steamy _ messages is the world-known martial arts movie star Brycen! _ ”

  
“I KNEW IT!!!” Mars screamed bouncing up from her seat and blowing poor Saturn’s eardrum out yet again. “I  _ KNEW  _ IT! THEY  _ ARE  _ FUCKING!”

 

“Mars, darling, calm down,” Jupiter giggled.

 

“ _As some of us know,_ ” the woman in the TV continued, “ _Brycen is at the moment away in Kanto to film his latest project,_ Ice Fist Ryuusuke _…_ ” 

 

“What? How’d you know?” Proton asked.

 

“... _ Brycen has been in Kanto for a month now and he’s not going to return for at least another five months…. _ ”

 

Mars grinned widely and looked professional for once. “I’m glad you asked!  _ Well! _ You see, one time we were going to a shoot-”

 

“Brycen and Pryce launched a jewellery line,” Taehong said.

 

“Yeah, yeah that. So we arrived a little early to the place and as we were about to go to meet Brycen, we heard this voice.” Mars held a dramatic pause.

 

“... _ No wonder the lovebirds have resorted to using technology for some long-distance intimacy.” _

 

Mars put on an exaggeratedly low and gravelly voice: “Shame you’re not wearing that alter-ego suit of yours. It leaves nothing up to imagination. You know how crazy it drives me.”

 

“You  _ still  _ remember that?” Jupiter asked.

 

“Of course I do, now hush, I’m telling a story,” Mars smirked, waving a hand at Jupiter. “So we knock because we don’t want to embarrass them, okay? And there’s like this quick shuffling sound at the other side of the door, as if… oh, _ I don’t know _ , two people suddenly jump apart from each other after a heated make-out session. When we step in, the only people there are Brycen and Drayden and they both were  _ totally  _ blushing. From that point on, I was  _ sure _ they are fucking. And it is now con-fucking-firmed!” Mars puffed her chest, proud of herself.

 

There was an astonished silence, until Ariana giggled. “We’re going to have interesting times with Mars around,” she said.

 

“Well, since that happened, we can definitely wait for the press conference tomorrow,” Archer said, relaxing just a little.

 

“Man, I feel sorry for Drayden, though,” Petrel said, “His dick must be all over the internet now.”

 

“Who wants to google the dick pics?!” Proton grinned.

 

“MEEE!” Mars cheered.

 

“You guys are awful,” Petrel giggled.

  
“That’s really not cool, though,” Jupiter said, “Maybe don’t google the dick pics.”

 

Giovanni leaned to Taehong and spoke in a low voice. “I’m going to miss you.”

 

Taehong smiled and took his hand. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m just quitting the career I hate and start doing something I actually like.”

 

Giovanni frowned as the words sunk in. “You… hate modelling? Then why did you start doing it?”

 

“I had to pay for medical bills after the accident. They’re long been paid now, I’ve just continued doing this because… I haven’t had a reason good enough to quit.”

 

Giovanni hummed and laced his fingers with Taehong’s. “What are you going to do next?”

 

“I have a few ideas, but that’ll have to wait until after the funeral.”

 

“Oh, right… I’m sorry I had to drag you out here the day after your father died…”

 

“It’s fine. I’m always happy to see you,” Taehong smiled.

 

Giovanni blinked and looked down. His cheeks were a delicate pink.

 

“What…? Are… are you blushing?” Taehong grinned.

 

Giovanni chuckled. “Yes. It’s just… I’ve waited for you to say something like that…”

 

Taehong giggled and kissed his cheek. “Am I the first person to make you blush?”

 

“Yes. This is the first time anyone has made Giovanni blush. Congratulations.”

 

Charon cleared his throat, making Taehong jump a little. “Since we’ve figured out how we’re going to progress, I am going to leave so I can get started on arranging the press conference tomorrow.”

 

Saturn, Jupiter and Mars started making their leave too. Taehong knew they’d have to go with them too since they were their ride home.

 

“I should be going as well,” Taehong said, standing up, “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

 

“After the press conference,” Giovanni smiled, “Good luck.”

 

“Thank you.”


	17. Chapter 17

 

Giovanni was sitting on his comfortable sofa with his right ankle on his left knee and a glass of scotch in his hand. The TV was on, showing a crowd of bustling reporters. To an outsider Giovanni looked relaxed, but on the inside he was going insane with nerves.

 

He felt like he should be there by Taehong’s side as they stepped in front of the reporters.

 

There were countless flashlights and reporters yelling over each other as they tried to get pictures and answers from Taehong.

 

“ _ What is your relationship with Giovanni? _ ”

 

“ _ Comments on the cane you’re using now? _ ”

 

“ _ What of the ‘family issues’ you were supposed to take care of? Are they resolved now? _ ”

 

“ _ When are you returning to your job? _ ”

 

Giovanni grinded his teeth. He felt like he was watching a wake of mandibuzz trying to tear Taehong apart. Taehong seemed to take it in stride, though. Giovanni silently applauded them for their composure.

 

On the screen, Taehong straightened their deep purple tie (one of Olympia’s, Giovanni assumed) and stepped forwards and started speaking.  _ “Thank you for coming here, everyone _ ,” they started diplomatically. “ _ I’ll make this quick. A month ago, I took a sick leave due health issues and family trouble. Now, while the family situation is… being resolved, my health… is not. As you may have noticed, I use a cane right now- _ ”

 

Taehong’s voice was overridden by the reporters. They spoke on.

 

“ _ Let me finish. Yes, I use a cane because I… can’t walk without it. This will make it hard for me to work properly so I have decided to retire from modelling. _ ”

 

The crowd gasped before launching tons of questions.

 

“ _ What is wrong with your legs? _ ”

 

“ _ Tell us about Giovanni! _ ”

 

“ _ What are you going to do next? _ ”

 

“ _ What happened with your family? _ ”

 

Giovanni growled. Taehong had just told them they would quit their successful career and they  _ still _ insisted on asking about something as irrelevant as Taehong’s relationship status.

 

“ _ My legs are… Well, to put it short, I have an illness called fibromyalgia. For those who don’t know, it’s chronic pain and fatigue, that usually affects joints. I have been managing fine for the past few years, but it has gotten worse for the past month. So much so that it would affect my ability to work in this career. I am going to do one photoshoot and that will be my last. _ ” Cyrus glanced at Charon, who was standing nearby. Charon shook his head and Taehong nodded. “ _ I am not taking questions. Thank you for your time. _ ”

 

The reporters tried to get a few more answers out of them, but Taehong got into a car with Charon and drove off. The camera turned to the pink-haired announced lady Giovanni recognized from yesterday. She was smiling widely.

 

“ _ Well! You heard it here first, folks! Cyrus is retiring from modelling. They didn’t comment on their relationship with Giovanni, but- _ ”

 

Giovanni closed the TV and downed the last of his drink. He closed his eyes and pressed the cool glass against his forehead. Taehong had kept their composure so well. Despite his irritation at the audacity of the reporters, he felt proud of Taehong. Giovanni knew they rarely gave interviews or otherwise interacted with the public eye. This must have been nerve-wracking for them.

 

He got up and went to the kitchen to check on the stew. Taehong would be here at some point, as the two had agreed, so Giovanni had prepared a pot of goulash and fresh bread for them both. He tasted the broth and added a touch of lemon juice in it before letting it continue simmering. Giovanni felt something press against the back of his legs. He smiled and knelt down to pet his Persian.

 

“Hello, darling.”

 

Persian replied with a creaking meow and rubbed her face against Giovanni’s chin.

 

“You know, Taehong has a Weavile,” Giovanni said.

 

Persian chirruped.

 

GIovanni scratched behind her ear. “How would you feel like having him as a brother?”

 

Persian purred and headbutted Giovanni’s chin so hard that his head moved upwards from the force.

 

“Oof,” Giovanni chuckled, picking her up. “Would you like to have a brother? Would you?”

 

Persian purred and nuzzled Giovanni’s face. He smiled and allowed her, starting to wonder what it would be like to have Taehong’s Weavile around. Would he and Persian get along? Would he settle to the new house well? Giovanni imagined what it would be like to live with Taehong, to wake up next to them every morning? To see their face first thing in the morning?

 

Giovanni buried his face into Persian’s fur. It was still too early to propose that to Taehong, but it would be very nice to have that in the future.

 

Persian squirmed and Giovanni set her back onto the floor. Her fur was due a brushing, he noted. It’d have to wait for later, though, since the doorbell rang.

 

Giovanni went to open the door and Taehong was waiting for him behind it. They were still wearing the same cool grey suit Giovanni had seen them wear on the TV. Their tie was a little loosened now and they were carrying a small duffel bag.

 

“Hello,  _ amour _ ,” Giovanni smiled and stepped aside to let them in. “That was fast!”

 

“I asked Charon to bring me here right away,” Taehong said and stepped to Giovanni, “I couldn’t wait.”

 

Giovanni smiled and pulled them closer by their waist. “I missed you.” He brushed his nose against Taehong’s.

 

Taehong giggled and pressed their hands against Giovanni’s chest. “We saw each other yesterday.”

 

Giovanni grinned and kissed them lightly. “I still missed you,” he whispered against Taehong’s lips.

 

Taehong smiled and rested their forehead on Giovanni’s. “I missed you too. Especially in front of the reporters…” Their smile shrank a little.

 

“I saw it,” Giovanni murmured, “You were great. You didn’t look nervous at all.”

 

“I was,” Taehong snorted, “I was so insanely nervous. I was sure I was going to faint or vomit. My hands are still shaking.” They lifted a hand and it was, as they said, trembling.

 

Giovanni chuckled and grasped the hand, lacing their fingers. “But you did great. You looked like you had born to do press conferences.”

 

Taehong seemed to cheer up. “Thank you.”

 

Giovanni brushed his nose against Taehong’s before he stepped away and tugged them towards the kitchen. “Come on, I cooked us goulash and bread.”

  
“So that’s what smelled so good in here,” Taehong hummed.

 

Giovanni grinned proudly as they arrived in the kitchen. “Wait until you taste it.” He saw Taehong set the bag down on a chair. “So… you’re staying the night?” he smiled.

 

Taehong blushed. “I-I mean, if it’s okay with you…”

 

“It’s more than okay with me,” Giovanni smiled. He served the stew for both of them and the two sat down to eat.

 

“This is really good!” Taehong said after the first spoonful.

 

Giovanni chuckled. “You always say that.”

 

“That’s because no matter what you cook, it’s delicious,” Taehong smiled.

 

Giovanni waved a hand, grinning. “You’re just saying that.”

 

“It’s true, though.”

 

Giovanni smiled and a silence fell over them for a moment.

 

“We decided on the date for the funeral,” Taehong said quietly. “It’ll be in two weeks.”

 

“Oh. Alright.” Giovanni hesitated. “Do you… want me to come or do you want to keep it private?”

 

Taehong looked down. “Do you  _ want  _ to come?”

 

“Of course I do,” Giovanni said, with a small smile. “It’s your father.”

 

Taehong smiled crookedly. “I never was close to him, though.”

 

“But still...”

 

Taehong hummed. “Maybe your presence will make it tolerable.”

 

Giovanni nodded. “I’ll prepare my white suit.”

 

He reached over the table to take their hand and the two returned to their meals. They finished eating while chatting about lighter things. Soon the food was gone and the two moved to the living room and cuddled on the sofa, half-watching a random movie that was on TV.

 

Taehong was scrolling their Chattor on their phone. “Drayden has released a statement.”

 

Giovanni hummed. “What’d he say?”

 

“That there have been tons of other people whose phones have been hacked and that his people are trying to find the hacker. And he confirms that he and Brycen have been together for years now.”

 

“Mm hm.” Giovanni squeezed Taehong, burying his face into their shoulder. 

 

Taehong caressed his arm. “Wanna go to bed?”

 

Giovanni chuckled and held them closer. “Please.”

 

The two got ready for bed and moved to Giovanni’s bedroom.

 

Taehong sat on the bed and leant back. Giovanni pulled on a worn t-shirt and walked to them. Taehong smiled and gazed up at him through their eyelashes. The look made Giovanni feel warm.

 

“You won’t need that,” Taehong murmured, eyes flicking down at the shirt Giovanni was wearing.

 

“You want it off?” Giovanni grinned.

 

“Yeah.” Taehong was rolling the hem up with their long fingers.

 

Giovanni chuckled. “Well, I can’t disappoint my dear…” Giovanni paused. “Wh-what should I call you? Boyfriend or girlfriend doesn’t rea- ah.” Giovanni’s train of thought evaporated when he felt Taehong’s lips on his stomach.

 

Taehong looked up at him with a small, mischievous smile. “What?” they asked innocently.

 

“Uh… Wh-what’s the gender-neutral term for g-gir-” Giovanni shivered when Taehong bit his stomach playfully. “You’re doing that on purpose!”

  
Taehong giggled and licked the spot they bit. Giovanni chuckled and tugged his shirt up and pulled it off. Taehong bit their lip and watched the skin being revealed, not even bothering to pretend they weren’t. When the shirt was gone, their hands were almost immediately on Giovanni’s skin, stroking his chest and stomach.

 

Giovanni chuckled and straddled their lap, settling onto the bed as well. Taehong pulled him close and kissed him. Giovanni snuck his hands under Taehong’s shirt and tugged it off, breaking the kiss momentarily before Taehong reinitiated it as soon as the shirt was gone.

 

Taehong laid down and pulled Giovanni with them. Giovanni broke the kiss and hovered on his elbows to look down at Taehong.

 

Taehong wasn’t the type of person Giovanni usually went for. He preferred his women with curves, soft stomachs and thick thighs. He preferred men with lots of muscles and strong jaws. Taehong had a slender body and little to no muscles. So opposite of what usually was Giovanni’s type.

 

“What’s wrong?” Taehong asked quietly.

 

Giovanni shook his head and smiled.

 

But then again, Taehong was neither a man or a woman.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Giovanni murmured and kissed Taehong’s neck. He moved down on their body, kissing every inch of smooth, silky skin. Taehong sunk their fingers into Giovanni’s hair and gently tugged it, tussling and messing it.

 

Giovanni arrived at the waistband of Taehong’s pyjama bottoms and Giovanni looked up at Taehong. “Can I…?” he asked, tugging them gently.

 

Taehong lifted their hips. “Yes.”

 

Giovanni tugged the bottoms off and pressed an open-mouthed kiss at Taehong’s hipbone, ignoring their swelling length. “Turn around,  _ amore _ .”

 

Taehong gave him a confused look but did as they were asked, rolling onto their stomach. “Like this?”

 

“Yes, very good,” Giovanni murmured and kissed their lower back, separating their cheeks.

 

“What are you doing?” Taehong asked, shifting a little.

 

“You’ll see,” Giovanni smirked and licked.

 

Taehong’s surprised moan was like music to his ears.


	18. Chapter 18

 

“I’m so glad you could make it, darling,” Olympia smiled and hugged Taehong.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, ma’am,” Taehong beamed.

 

“I do have to admit that I am so sad to hear about you retiring,” Olympia confessed, “You always were my favorite model.”

 

Taehong was sure they had misheard that. “I… I’m sorry?”

 

Olympia giggled. “You always brought out the best of my designs. And the fact that you model both men and women’s designs makes it even better. I could have designed anything and it would have looked good on you.”

 

Taehong felt their ears heat up. They were screaming on the inside. “Such high praise… I-I should be saying that to you. Your designs are always exactly what I would wear. Simple and practical.”

 

Olympia smiled. “Oh goodness. I truly am sad to see you go. If you ever change your mind, darling, I will be the first one to welcome you back with open arms.”

 

“Thank you…” Taehong felt like they were about to burst.

 

“Now, what you are modelling here today is my brand new line of unisex suits. I call it the Cyrus line.”

 

Taehong’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry?”

 

“To commemorate your retirement,” Olympia smiled.

 

Taehong was  _ sure  _ they were going to faint.

 

The Cyrus line consisted of four suits, two darker suits and two lighter ones. All of them had a subtle galaxy print, as per usual with Olympia’s designs. One of the lighter and darker suits were traditionally masculine (but still androgynous enough to be worn by women), with sharp shoulder lines and long-legged trousers. The remaining suits were slightly more feminine, with sleek waistlines and dapper shorts. All suits were versatile and one could wear them with almost any kind of shirt, shoes and accessories.

 

“Ready for the shoot?” Olympia asked with a smile.

 

Taehong nodded.

 

The dark, long legged suit was paired with a v-neck shirt and a scarf. The light long legged suit was paired with a button-up and a tie. The dark, short legged suit was paired with a tank top and a necklace and bracelets with rolled sleeves. The light counterpart was paired with a button-up with the top buttons undone and a loose bow tie.

 

Taehong loved every one of them.

 

***

 

The shoot was one of the most relaxed and fun ones Taehong had had. Olympia allowed them to sit or comfortably lounge on a sofa during the shoot. She also insisted having Taehong’s cane in most shots.

 

“It’s part of you now, isn’t it?” Olympia pointed out.

 

Taehong couldn’t argue with that.

 

After a few hours Taehong was scrolling through the pictures with Olympia.

 

“These are all so good, I don’t know which ones to pick!” Olympia said.

 

Taehong paused on a photo. It was one with the sharp-shouldered dark suit. In the picture, Taehong was looking to the left and appearing to button the jacket with an almost unnoticeable smile on their lips.

 

“Oh, what a beautiful smile,” Olympia hummed, “Do you think we can use it? Or would that break your brand?”

 

“I honestly don’t really care,” Taehong admitted with a crooked smile, “After this shoot, there won’t  _ be _ a brand for me, so might as well show them that I  _ can  _ smile.”

 

Olympia chuckled and marked the picture. “Those suits do look marvelous on you. Would you like to keep them?”

 

Taehong was speechless for a good few seconds. “I-I couldn’t…!”

 

Olympia waved a hand. “Nonsense, darling! I named those suits after you. It would be egregious if you didn’t have them.”

 

Taehong had no choice but to accept.

 

***

 

“ _ She gave you all of the four suits? _ ” Grandfather asked in disbelief.

 

“ _ Yeah, I still can’t believe it either _ ,” Taehong said, shaking their head.

 

“ _ When do we get to see the pictures? _ ” mother asked, tasting a stew she was making.

 

“ _ In a few weeks, I think _ ,” Taehong replied.

 

“ _ Is… is there a way to see your previous shoots? _ ” Hye-jin asked hesitantly.

 

“ _ I have pictures of them in a folder _ ,” Grandfather smiled.

 

“ _ He has all of my shoots in a folder somewhere _ ,” Taehong smiled crookedly.

 

“ _ I am my grandchild’s biggest fan _ ,” Grandfather said proudly.

 

“ _ I smiled in one of the pictures, _ ” Taehong mentioned.

 

Grandfather laughed. “ _ Three years! It took you three years to smile at the camera. _ ”

 

“ _ I can get that photo framed for you. _ ”

 

“ _ Aiya! That would make my old heart a happy one. _ ”

 

Taehong grinned.

 

Hye-jin chuckled and served the meal. The subject moved on to the funeral.

 

“ _ The incense is ready, all we have to do is write the eulogy and prepare the food _ ,” Hye-jin said.

 

“ _ Everything is ready for the funeral _ ,” Grandfather said. 

 

The mood turned solemn.

 

“ _ Giovanni said he wanted to come to the funeral _ ,” Taehong said quietly.

 

“ _ Sure, if he wants to _ ,” mother shrugged.

 

“ _ Aiya, first you bring him to the hospital, then to the funeral. You should bring him over for something that isn’t sad, _ ” Grandfather said.

 

Hye-jin smiled. “ _ What a wonderful idea. We should have dinner together, the four of us. _ ”

 

Taehong’s ears gained color. “ _ I’ll ask him. _ ”

 

“ _ Tell me about him, _ ” mother requested, “ _ How did you meet him? _ ”

 

Taehong blushed. “ _ Ah… We were at a shoot together. _ ”

 

“ _ You were annoyed by him, _ ” Grandfather chuckled.

 

“ _I was because he_ was _annoying!_ ” Taehong threw their hands up. “ _Everything that came out of his mouth was just mindless flirt. I thought he didn’t care about_ me _._ ”

 

Mother blinked, looking confused. “ _ What made you change your mind? _ ”

 

“ _ I think you should hear the whole story _ ,” Grandfather grinned.

 

Taehong agreed and started talking.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In actuality Korean funerals take about three days (according to the sources I found), but I simplified it a little and what happens during this chapter is a combination of the second and third days. I hope that's okay.

Giovanni straightened his tie. Taehong took a deep breath beside him.

 

“Ready?”

 

“As ready as you are,  _ amore _ .”

 

Taehong nodded and opened the door of their parent’s house. They made their way to the living room where there was a black curtain and a table with a picture frame, incense and unlit candles on it.

 

There were some people Giovanni didn’t recognize, Taehong’s relatives, he assumed. Hye-jin and Ji-hoon were among them.

 

Hye-jin was wearing a black, modest pencil skirt and a black jacket. Ji-hoon was wearing a black suit too. Ji-hoon had a black ribbon around his arm.

 

Hye-jin noticed Giovanni and Taehong and approached them. She hugged Taehong briefly and shook Giovanni’s hand. “Thank you for coming, Giovanni,” she said.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Giovanni said.

 

“Thank you,” Hye-jin smiled sadly, “I’m sorry we keep meeting in sad settings like this.”

 

Giovanni patted her hand gently. “Don’t apologize. Let’s make the next time a happier one.”

 

Hye-jin smiled and nodded.

 

Ji-hoon lit the candles on the table and set them around the picture frame to a safe distance. He then sat down on a mat near the table. People started gathering to the table to light incense and place them on a plate in front of the picture, giving a small bow and a few words of consolations to Ji-hoon.

 

Giovanni and Taehong approached the table to light incense too. As they got closer, Giovanni noticed that the framed picture was of Taehong’s father, as he had expected. They both lit a stick and settled them in front of the picture and bowed.

 

Seok’s picture was black and white and he had a small frown on his face, making him him look stern and serious. Giovanni had never seen Seok alive, but he could tell that that picture was probably about five years old, since Seok’s cheeks were fuller and he had less wrinkles and the shadows under his eyes were almost nonexistent.

 

There were some clear resemblance between the Seok and Taehong. Taehong definitely had their father’s nose and cheekbones. Now that Giovanni thought about it, Taehong had gotten their lips and cheekbones from their mother.

 

Giovanni turned to Ji-hoon who was still sitting beside the table. He grasped his hand and squeezed it. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

Ji-hoon just offered a small smile and nodded. Taehong gave him a brief hug without saying anything. Giovanni and Taehong departed from the table, leaving Ji-hoon sitting on the mat.

 

Taehong sighed and Giovanni rubbed their back. “Now what?”

 

“We talk to the relatives,” Taehong said sourly.

 

Giovanni huffed a laugh and kissed their cheek. “You’ll live.”

 

“I will,” Taehong grunted, “But I won’t like it.” 

 

So the next twenty minutes was spent talking to aunts, uncles, cousins and so on. Giovanni quickly figured why Taehong was so reluctant to talk to their relatives. They seemed to be on Seok’s “side” on things and either didn’t know about Taehong’s pronouns or just refused to use them.

 

“You should be sitting on the mat and not Ji-hoon,” one aunt said.

 

“I am aware,” Taehong said tartly.

 

The aunt eyed Giovanni. “And you brought a man, too… What would Seok say?”

 

“He’s not going to say  _ anything _ . He’s  _ dead _ ,” Taehong said sharply.

 

The aunt gaped speechlessly for a moment. Then she said something in Taehong’s language and left.

 

“What did she say?” Giovanni asked.

 

“That Seok… that he should have raised me better.”

 

Giovanni hissed. “Oh wow. I’m so sorry.”

 

Taehong sighed and shook their head. “Whatever. Not the worst thing she’s said to me.”

 

Giovanni frowned and gently squeezed Taehong’s arm before a child approached and started talking, dragging Taehong off. Hye-jin appeared next to Giovanni and smiled tiredly.

 

“That was Rebecca. Seok’s grand-niece. She’s always loved Taehong,” she said.

 

Giovanni nodded and watched Taehong listen her talk about whatever.

 

“Which is a miracle because he’s never been good with children,” an aunt (different from the earlier) said.

 

“They,” Hye-jin said. After getting a confused look from the aunt, she continued: “ _ They _ have never been good with children.”

 

The aunt nodded, even though she still looked confused.

 

“Cyrus changed their name to Taehong too,” Hye-jin said.

 

“Oh.” The aunt, still looking confused, took her leave.

 

Hye-jin sighed. “I was like that too,” she said to Giovanni, “When Taehong told us to call them that. It took me a while to get used to it.”

 

Giovanni nodded. “It was a little weird for me too.”

 

“Seok refused to even try. He was convinced that Taehong was still his son. That this is a phase.” Hye-jin wrung her hands and twisted her wedding band. “Seok and Taehong never got along,” she finally said. “Seok wanted Taehong to lead the family company when he retires, but Taehong never had interest in that. He- _they._ _They_ wanted to become an astronomist like Ji-hoon.”

 

_ Astronomy? _ Giovanni thought with a nod.  _ That’s interesting. Explains why they like Olympia’s designs so much. _

 

“Even when Taehong was in school. Seok wanted Taehong to be successful, so he pushed them to get better grades. I always told him he was too strict, but… you know how it is.”

 

Giovanni nodded.

 

“Taehong moved out as soon as he could. Then there was the accident… Taehong and Ji-hoon-”

 

“I know about the accident,” Giovanni interrupted, “Ji-hoon told me.”

 

“Ah. Did he tell you what happened after?”

 

“Taehong fell ill.”

 

“Yes… And they needed money for medication. Seok…” Hye-jin sighed and glanced towards the table with Seok’s picture on it. “He offered to help. If Taehong came back and agreed to take over the company.”

 

Giovanni grimaced.

 

“Around that time Taehong got a modelling deal, I think? I’m not sure, they weren’t talking to me at the time. But, in the end, Taehong refused Seok’s offer. Which might have been better for them.”

 

Giovanni hummed and the two were silent for a moment, watching Taehong help Rebecca light a stick of incense.

 

“I hope they don’t hate me,” Hye-jin said quietly.

 

“Why would they hate you?” Giovanni asked.

 

“I… I never intervened. I never told Seok to stop. I didn’t try hard enough.”

 

Giovanni wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm. “At least you’re making amends.”

 

“I hope it’s enough,” Hye-jin sighed and fixed a small smile on her face when she saw that Taehong was coming towards them with Rebecca.

 

“Auntie Hye-jin!” Rebecca chirped, “Untie Taehong helped me to light incense!”

 

Giovanni frowned. “Untie?”

 

“Gender-neutral term for uncle and aunt,” Taehong said, “Rebecca came up with that herself.”

 

“Because Untie Taehong isn’t an aunt or an uncle,” Rebecca explained.

 

Giovanni and Hye-jin nodded with a soft “ohhh”.

 

Soon it was time for eulogies. A man who Giovanni assumed to be Seok’s brother stepped up and started a slideshow recounting Seok’s life from childhood to youth, to getting married to Hye-jin.

 

“Two years later the couple was blessed by a healthy baby boy who was named Cyrus.”

 

Giovanni glanced at Taehong, whose face was carefully blank. However, Giovanni saw how displeased they were by the way the corners of their mouth were slightly turned downwards.

 

Seok’s brother went on to describe Seok as a “strict but loving father”, which Giovanni found dubious at best. The slideshow tastefully glossed over the rift between Seok and Taehong and didn’t even mention Seok’s disapproval of Taehong’s modelling career.

 

Seok had inherited the company from Hye-jin’s father, which explained why he had wanted Taehong to carry on with it, Giovanni learned. When Taehong refused to take it on, it had been passed on to Seok’s brother, the same one who was narrating the slideshow. He didn’t seem to mind how things ended up. Far from it.

 

Seok’s brother finished the summary of Seok’s life and people stepped up to read eulogies. After that, the candles were blown out and the curtain was drawn to reveal Seok’s casket behind it. Taehong and some male relatives carried it to the hearse waiting outside. The funeral goers followed the hearse to the graveyard.

 

The casket was lowered into the grave. Ji-hoon grasped a fistful of dirt and threw it onto the casket, repeating the motion twice more. There were a stream of tears flowing down his cheeks.

 

People started shoveling dirt into the grave and Hye-jin let out a sob. Taehong wrapped an arm around her. She sniffed and hugged her child tightly as she watched her husband’s grave being filled.

 

Taehong was expressionless, gently rubbing their mother’s back.

 

***

 

“How are you feeling?” Giovanni asked when he and Taehong were on their way home.

 

“Exhausted,” Taehong said, slouching in their seat.

 

Giovanni smiled crookedly and took their hand. “At least it’s over now.”

 

Taehong hummed and closed their eyes. “Now things can start getting better.”

 

Giovanni smiled and focused on the road. He was aware of Taehong watching him. They arrived in front of Taehong’s apartment building and Giovanni stopped the car.

 

“Thank you,” Taehong finally said, “for coming with me. I don’t think I could have gone through it without you.”

 

“Of course,” Giovanni said, lacing their fingers, “Anything for you.”

 

Taehong smiled and squeezed his hand. There was a moment of silence as Taehong bit their lip. “I love you.”

 

Giovanni felt warmth bloom in his chest. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be happier, I promise.


	20. Epilogue

_ Five years later _

 

“Mister Kim!”

 

“ _ Professor _ Kim,” Taehong corrected, looking up from their books to give an annoyed look at the people talking to them. They gave a surprised blink when they realized that almost half of the class had stayed behind. Taehong got the feeling this has nothing to do with astronomy. “What is this?” they asked.

 

“Um… We found some pictures,” a girl started shyly, holding a stack of papers. ”And, um, we were wondering…”

 

A girl standing next to the first girl made a frustrated noise and snatched the papers from her hand, shoving them at Taehong. “Is this you?” she blurted.

 

Taehong took the stack and looked at it. At the top, there was a picture of them in one of Lysandre’s suits. “Yes,” Taehong said, “This is me.”

 

There was some clamor in the crowd. “What about the rest of them?”

 

Taehong shifted, settling their cane to lean on their desk so they could use both hands to shift through the stack.

 

The order of the pictures was carefully orchestrated, Taehong noticed, mildly impressed. The first pictures were of Taehong looking masculine and modeling suits and men’s clothing. But as the stack went on, the clothes and Taehong’s presentation started getting more and more feminine until it was dresses and a face full of makeup. The last picture was from the advertisement for Lysandre’s cologne with Giovanni. The single most suggestive photoshoot Taehong had ever done.

 

Taehong paused on that picture. It was soaked in a faint golden sepia tone and dimly lit, giving it a secretive atmosphere. Giovanni was smiling, with his hand on Taehong’s thigh. Their skirt had ridden up enough to reveal a tiny sliver of bare thigh. Taehong was expressionless, but still intensely gazing at Giovanni.

 

What a long time ago that was...

 

“You have certainly done your research,” Taehong said, “If only you put the same effort in class.”

 

“So it’s all you?” one student asked.

 

“Yes. These are all photos of me when I did modelling,” Taehong said, giving the stack back, holding the last picture for themself. “Do you mind if I keep this? My boyfriend would love to see this.”

 

The people in front of them gasped.

 

“You were a  _ model _ ?!”

 

“You have a  _ boyfriend _ ?!”

 

“You wore  _ women’s clothes _ ?!”

 

Taehong almost smiled. “Yes, I was a model. Yes, I have a boyfriend. As for the last question, clothing has no gender. I wear what I want. Which sometimes includes dresses and skirts.”

 

The students were staring at them.

 

“Honestly, why are you so surprised? I wore a skirt to work once.”

 

“We thought that was a joke…”

 

Taehong lifted an eyebrow. “A joke.”

 

The student who said that deflated a little. “O-or that you had lost a bet.”

 

A professor knocked on the classroom door. “Kim? There’s someone waiting for you in an expensive car in the parking lot.”

 

“That’s him. I should not keep him waiting.” Taehong lifted the picture again. “Can I keep this?”

 

The girl holding the rest of the pictures nodded, stunned.

 

“Your boyfriend is here?! Can we meet him?”

 

Taehong shrugged. “Sure.” They slipped the picture into their briefcase, grabbed their cane and started walking, followed by their students. The entourage arrived at the parking lot where Giovanni was waiting, leaning on his car. He smiled when he saw Taehong approach.

 

“Hey, baby,” he said and pressed a brief kiss to Taehong’s lips. “Ready to go?”

 

“Not yet,” Taehong said, “My students wanted to meet you.”

 

Giovanni blinked and looked at the crowd behind Taehong.

 

“They were kind to give me this,” Taehong continued, giving Giovanni the picture from their shoot.

 

Giovanni looked confused until he laughed. “Oh wow. Where did they find this? This was  _ ages  _ ago!”

 

There was a brief silence as the students shuffled awkwardly. “The internet,” one of them finally said.

 

“This shoot was where we met,” Giovanni said, smiling fondly.

 

“I hated that shoot,” Taehong said with a crooked smile.

 

“Tell us about it,” a student requested.

 

Taehong blinked, surprised that they were interested, but Giovanni smiled and opened his mouth to start talking. Taehong nudged him.

 

“Do we have time for this? We’re supposed to have dinner. It’s date night.”

 

Giovanni sighed. “You are right,  _ amore _ . We should be on our way.”

 

The students made disappointed sounds and Giovanni chuckled. “Maybe I can drop by on Monday.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Taehong said.

 

“Oh but I do,” Giovanni grinned, “the people want to know.”

 

Taehong shook their head. “Do whatever you want. But we really should be going.”

 

The two got into the car and drove off, leaving the disappointed students behind.

 

“You do know that if you don’t appear on Monday, they’ll hound me about it,” Taehong said.

 

“I’ll be there, baby,” Giovanni smiled, “They seem like nice people.”

 

Taehong rolled their eyes.

 

***

 

The two got home and Taehong smelt Giovanni’s cooking.

 

“We’re staying in tonight?” they smiled as they took their coat off.

 

“Yes,” Giovanni said, pulling Taehong close, “I just wanted something relaxed. You, me, our pokemon and… and dinner. Homecooked dinner. Maybe dancing.”

 

Taehong kissed him lightly. “Sounds lovely.”

 

So the two had dinner, telling each other about their day, with their feet intertwined under the table. The dinner was soon gone and Giovanni brought the dessert.

 

“Tiramisu?” Taehong mused, “What’s the occasion?”

 

Giovanni chuckled as he cute generous pieces for both of them. “What? I can’t bake a tiramisu for my lovely partner?”

 

“You  _ can _ , but you don’t  _ usually  _ bake tiramisu unless we’re celebrating.” Taehong spooned some cake into their mouth and briefly closed their eyes at the taste. Giovanni’s tiramisu was one of their favorite things in the world.

 

“Oh, but we are,” Giovanni grinned, “We are celebrating our everyday life together.”

 

Taehong giggled and gently swatted Giovanni’s hand. “You sap.”

 

Giovanni smiled and brought Taehong’s hand to his mouth, kissing the knuckles. “how long have we been together? Five years?”

 

“Almost six. Time sure flies…”

 

Giovanni hummed, looking at Taehong’s hand and playing with their fingers. 

 

Taehong frowned. “Giovanni? Is everything okay?”

 

Giovanni nodded to himself and his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. He stood and straightened his shirt.

 

Taehong blinked at him. “What are you doing?”

 

Giovanni cleared his throat. “Six years, was it? Would you… would you mind making that another six? Or more?” He knelt down in front of Taehong, took their hand and dug a small box out of his pocket. “The rest of our lives, maybe?”

 

Taehong’s eyes widened.

 

Giovanni opened the box, presenting the ring inside. “Taehong, will you marry me?” His eyes flicked up to Taehong’s face, hesitant and hopeful.

 

Taehong nodded, tearing up. “Yes!”

 

Giovanni beamed and slipped the ring onto Taehong’s finger with shaking hands. When he was done, Taehong pulled him up and kissed him. Giovanni wrapped his arms around Taehong.

 

“So _that’s_ what the tiramisu was for,” Taehong murmured against Giovanni’s lips when the kiss broke.

 

Giovanni chuckled and poked Taehong’s nose with his own. “You should be happy I didn’t bake the ring into it.”

 

Taehong giggled breathlessly. “Oh, ew.”

 

The two gazed at each other before Giovanni pulled Taehong onto their feet. “Dance with me?”

 

Taehong nodded and stood, following Giovanni to the living room, where he started some music. Taehong stepped close to him, pressing themself against Giovanni’s chest. Giovanni lead the dance, the lazy swaying and shuffling steps on the plush carpet.

 

“Do you want a summer or winter wedding?” Giovanni asked.

 

“I don’t care,” Taehong murmured, “Whenever you get your schedule cleared.”

 

Giovanni hummed a laugh. “Life on the catwalk can be very unforgiving.”

 

Taehong smiled and pressed a light kiss onto his lips. “I will wait for you, on the backstage.”

 

“Thank you,  _ amore _ ,” Giovanni smiled and lifted Taehong’s left hand to his lips. 

 

The ring glinted in the dimming light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the model AU. Thank you for reading and commenting!
> 
> I might come back to this AU and write abut Brycen and Drayden in the future. Because I really want to.
> 
> But waiting for that, do check out Furfrou Grooming for Dummies, my AZ/Wikstrom fic. ;3
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading. uwu <3


End file.
